An End Has A Start
by Frailty Collapse
Summary: It wasn't like Albel to be this nice, nor was it like Fayt to feel this ill, but something was wrong and it could either mean the end of them or the beginning. Albel/Fayt, Luther/Fayt/Albel, Lemons, NonCon, Angst. Don't like don't read!
1. Act 1

**A/N:**

**I am reupping this due to numerous requests from people who enjoyed the story. If you don't like yaoi, noncon, character death, or angst, click that nice little back button on your browser and don't bother continuing. Okay pumpkin? :3 I hate to be rude right off, but the main reason I took the fic down in the first place was because people kept trying to make me write it a different way. The fic is already written, and I like it this way.  
**

**Lovins to you all~**

**(Standard Disclaimers apply)**

**(also note that all my original thank yous and other notes are still on the chapters, I don't feel like taking them down)

* * *

  
**

**An End Has A Start**

_Act 1: I don't think that it's gonna rain again today  
_

"Hurry up with that firewood, idiot!" Albel exclaimed. When Albel had offered to cook for Fayt that night he should have known something was amiss. Albel didn't like to cook if he could help it. Moreover, his version of cooking was very simple, like 'grab the whole beast and throw it in the fire until it's edible' simple. Luckily, that wasn't the case tonight. It was stew tonight, something the two had picked up cooking along the way in their travels.

"Shut up, don't see you hauling anything!" Fayt growled, hauling more logs to the barely kindling fire. It was hard enough finding firewood in this area, let alone that it had just rained and what little wood had been rendered mostly useless.

"Bah! You whine like a woman." He gave Fayt's armored calf a little kick and set the cooking pot up, then began tossing in ingredients. Fayt growled again. Albel was in a weird mood tonight. Normally he'd keep to himself but tonight... "Why are you cooking for us anyway?"

"Because you're tired and useless after a long day." In a way that was almost kind. Almost..."Now shut up and get the mats set up."

Fayt cocked a brow. If you were worried about my being tired, you should being doing this and I should be cooking! He began unfolding the thin mats near the fire. He'd have to buy more blankets in the next town if they kept heading north. Fayt eyed Albel as he tossed in random plants and what appeared to be a beast they had killed earlier that day.

Albel cooked in silence and divvied the food between two bowls, looking over to see if Fayt was watching before dumping in something from a small vial, smirking as he did so. Afterwards, he put the bottle in his bag and stirred the food, bringing Fayt his bowl. "Here, worm. And don't complain about it being overcooked again."

Fayt took the food graciously, starving. "Thanks." He began to eat it slowly, noticing the odd tastes mixed in with the delicious ones. Albel didn't cook often, and when he did Fayt usually parked himself in a bush for a good three hours.

Albel sat down on the nearest rock and ate his food almost ravenously. For someone who was so thin, he liked to eat a lot. A fast metabolism and being in a starving country would explain it well. Unfortunately he didn't seem to notice or care that his legs were open and he was giving off a view. He really didn't know how to move in a skirt.

Fayt had grown used to this. Fortunately Albel wore something beneath, at least whenever he looked. He continued eating his soup, feeling a bit odd. Albel finished first and went back to eat what was left, which wasn't much, but if Fayt thought he'd get it, he'd get his hand bitten.

Fayt set down his bowl, suddenly not very hungry. He felt dizzy and slightly... flighty. "Albel... what was in that...?"  
The older one looked up from eating the last bites from the pot. "I don't know, worm. I bought it from that old woman in the last town."

"It tasted... stra..." Before Fayt finished the sentence he slumped over, face down in the dirt. Albel blinked and got up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he walked over, giving the boy a little nudge with his foot. "Heh...Works quickly."

He dragged the boy over to his sleeping mat and unceremoniously tossed him onto it, then covered him up almost lovingly. He wanted Fayt to think that he cared... at least somewhat. Enough to show him what makes him so strong. No sooner than he was covered, Fayt's face contorted painfully. His body was aflame and he somehow couldn't move. Albel just chuckled softly and gave his cheek a little kiss before standing "Pleasant dreams, maggot..."

Fayt whimpered, curling up into a ball. His eyes shot open with a jolt and he felt like his blood had turned to razors within him. He began to shake and cry out. "A-Alb-bel...!"

Albel spun around and was instantly at his side "What?! What is it?!"

"I-It hurts...!" Fayt cried out shrilly, clutching his chest. Everything seemed to seize up, his body on lock down. Emotions of all sorts swelled within him. Albel just pulled him to a sitting position and held him close, smirking when Fayt buried his head in his chest "Its alright, Fayt...I'll protect you." he said low, a little evilly, petting his hair. Fayt trembled in his arms, his blunt nails gouging into Albel's flesh arm. This caused swordsman to grit his teeth and let out a small noise of pain. He wanted to yell at Fayt, but that would mess up his plan.

"P-please... Make it..." Fayt's body convulsed mightily and with a cry he went limp.

Albel pulled his arm away from Fayt's loosened grip and 'hmph'ed. "I wonder if I can make him think it was all a dream... " He shoved him back into the bed and covered him up, then went to patch his arm up with a healing spell.

Fayt shivered lightly, covered in sweat. He appeared almost feverish, but not in much pain. Albel ignored him as much as he could. When his own nightmares woke him in the early hours he couldn't help but feel some pity in what he'd done. He knew what it was like to be in pain, frightened, lost and sick. In that time when... he'd experienced his own share of suffering. He moved over to Fayt's mat and pulled him close, letting him rest his head on his lap while he rested back against a rock.

Fayt winced slightly, as if every touch had been multiplied. He whimpered softly and buried himself in Albel's lap. He twitched and let out a choked noise at this. Fayt was getting a little too close to a delicate area. If he hurt him like that he'd never forgive him, even if it was an accident.

Fayt snuggled softly and seemed a little more at ease. His body was covered in a film of sweat as he continued to shake. Albel calmed himself a little and frowned. Annoying maggot. Why was he taking care of him?

Fayt blinked awake, realizing drowsily his position. He rolled off of Albel's lap and winced at the contact of the ground. "Nngh... Albel?"

Albel looked down at him, his expression warm though his eyes were cold "You've been having a nightmare, you woke me up." He shrugged "Something you ate, maybe?"

"Mn... Maybe..." Fayt winced. It seemed like every inch of skin on his body had become ultra sensitive, especially so to pain. "Are you okay, Albel...?" An honest question, Albel ate the same thing he had.

"Perfectly fine. Seems I'm the stronger one after all." There was no malice behind this. It was just kind humor.

Fayt didn't have the energy to retort back. He stared up at the sky that spun endlessly around him. Albel got up and went to get Fayt some water, once again giving him a perfect view up his skirt. Fayt blushed, feeling embarrassed for seeing that. Odd... it never bothered me before...

Albel came back a few moments later with the water flask and handed it to Fayt "Here." Fayt shakily raised his hand up to take the flask, only managing to fumble the metal container. Motor skills seemed off, too... Albel sighed and pulled him into a sitting position, then held the flask to his lips. "Drink."

Fayt shivered when the liquid hit his tongue. Normally this slightly chilled water would be pleasant, now it just seemed entirely too cold. He coughed. The older one put the flask down and patted his back, rubbing his arm with his human hand. "Breathe, idiot."

Fayt gasped, Albel's touch almost tingling. He caught his breath and stared off at the sky. "Maybe I'm sick..."

"Maybe..." He laid Fayt down again. "Looks like we'll have to stop in the next town for a while. You're no good to me sick."

The blunette frowned, "Sorry..."

"Bah... Useless as always..." He got up and paced.

Fayt's frowned deepened. He hated how Albel always thought he was useless. He'd fought Luther, too! Grimacing at the sharp pains from the pebbles and grass Fayt forced himself to his feet, wobbling unsteadily.

Albel didn't notice him get up, his back towards him as he was going on a rant. "I can't believe I wasted my time following you. You've got nothing to show me. Here I thought you were some kind of deity of destruction, but you've shown nothing but weak battle skills. You're just a useless child."

Fayt growled lowly, tottering over to where Albel was going off on him. "Shut up you, stupid skirt wearing psycho..."

Albel stopped, his lower eyelid visibly twitching. He looked back at Fayt. "What did you just call me, you ungrateful little worm?"

"You heard me..." Fayt said, almost slurred. "I'm not ungrateful... Who's the one who didn't kill you?" He stood behind Albel, looking as if he'd topple over with a gust of wind.

Albel flexed his claw, looking ready to tear him a new one. "Oh? What's this, now? Grown a spine, maggot?"

"If I didn't have a spine I wouldn't have been able to save your ass as my father died...!" Fayt seemed... angrier. More vindictive. He glared up at Albel.

"You..." He turned to face him "You didn't save me, you fool! It caught my shoulder! I was fine!" The bullet had really hit the side of his chest, but he had been in shock and was losing blood fast. He didn't remember it perfectly. All he remembered was staring into Fayt's beautiful green eyes and telling him he was his prey, that no one else could have him.

"Bullshit!" Cursing didn't sound right coming from Fayt. "You acted like you were dying! You passed out and I fought Biwig for you!" Fayt wobbled, the sudden surge of anger making him shake.  
Albel's glare softened and he just stared. For... "...me?"

Fayt seethed, "That's right! For... y..." The sudden energy left him as soon as it came, washed away like a wave. He toppled to the side, exhausted.

Albel rushed over and caught him, sighing as he sank against his chest "...Why?" He looked down at him, frowning. "Why do you always save me?"

Fayt shivered lightly, looking feverish again. He lay limply in Albel's arms, breathing heavily. Albel dragged him over to the bed again and this time he hoped the boy would stay asleep. Fayt's head lulled to the side and he continued to pant. The captain just rolled his eyes and got back into his own bed "I'm not getting any sleep tonight, am I?" he asked nothing.

Eventually, he did get to sleep, as fitful as it was.


	2. Act 2

Up next!

First

1) I do not own Star Ocean 3

2) This fic is NOT FOR KIDS!

3) I'll update this once a week

**An End Has A Start**

_Act 2: There's a devil at your side but an angel on his way  
_

Fayt woke when the sun shone rudely on his face. He felt like crap and his head spun. Slowly he stumbled to his feet to find a body of water to bathe in. His clothing seemed to be sticking to him from sweat.

"Dammit... why do I feel so feeble?" Fayt cursed his lack of strength at the moment. He spotted a small stream and smiled softly. He really hated having the grainy salt feeling all over his body, it made his skin feel dry and unmalleable. Slowly he began taking off his armor, followed by his clothing. Moments later he felt someone at his side, steadying him, helping him undress. Albel.

Fayt blushed mightily, trying to wrench away but only managing to lose his balance. Albel quickly pulled him against his body. "Don't be an idiot, Fayt. You're sick."

That was odd. When was the last time he called him by his name? It was always maggot, fool, or worm, just like he addressed everyone. And the way he said it... Almost caring... Fayt would argue if he could stand up on his own. He relaxed into Albel's arms, sighing and shivering. Simple things like the grass or sand hurt, but Albel's hand tingled... Why was that?

The captain helped the boy with his clothing then to the stream, looking down a ways. "Theres a pond down there a ways. Its better than wasting your time here."

Fayt nodded, starting towards the direction of the pond. He didn't get very far, his legs giving way again and making him fall into the shallow end of the stream. Albel growled and helped him up.

"Fool...Looks like I have no choice." He pulled him to his feet then swung down and picked him up in his arms with a little grunt. He looked strained but there was no way he'd tell Fayt he was too heavy for him, that he wasn't all that strong. He steeled himself and started to carry him over to the pond.

Fayt looked up at him dully. Since when was Albel this caring? If it were any other situation he would've tossed some blueberries at him and tell him to walk it off. Now he was carrying his naked, useless body to bathe. What the hell?

Eventually Albel made it to the pond, thankfully not dropping Fayt. he set him down in the water, nearly losing his balance. It was a good thing he didn't, that metal arm would have rusted.

Fayt sighed heavily, feeling cold but still better than sweaty and sticky. He looked blearily up at Albel. "Why are... you... helping me so much?"

He shrugged. "Who knows...?"

"That's not an ans--- Nngh!" Fayt forced himself up, regretting it almost instantly. The sand grit into his skin even more every time he moved.

The elder man rushed to his side, not entirely knowing why himself. "Idiot. Can't you do as you're told for five seconds?" he said harshly, though his eyes showed concern.

"If it's such a burden on you, stop helping." Fayt glared at him, belligerent.

The look on the mans face turned nasty. "Bah! Fine!" he said, shoving him away hard, causing him to fall back. Fayt landed hard against the shore, tiny jagged pebbles and all. He cried out in pain and curled up. Why does everything hurt so much?! Fayt shivered, so very close to crying then.. but he figured Albel would like that so he held it in.

Albel just stood over him, smirking. "See, idiot? You need me."

Fayt glared back as best he could. He forced himself to his feet the best he could, gritting his teeth to keep from screaming. Stupid Albel... He kept himself upright by sheer will power, trekking back to the river shore to get his clothing.

Instantly a metal hand lashed out and grabbed hold of Fayt's wrist, preventing him from leaving. Fayt grit his teeth at the spark of pain that surged up his arm. "Let me go."

"Don't be such a fool. You're sick."

"Let go of me, Albel!" Fayt tried to wrench his arm away, feeling each tear in his skin from Albel's gauntlet as if it was ten times the size. "I don't need help from someone who thinks I'm useless! I can take care of myself!" Little rivulets of blood dripped down his arm, plopping into the water below. It was a wonder that Fayt wasn't screaming as he willed himself not to.

Albel just pulled him back hard, catching him against his body, holding him there "Hmph...If you're so well off then why are you so weak now?" He gripped his chin and forced him to look up at him. "If I left you here you'd die." Fayt looked up at him, a deep feverish blush crossing his cheeks. He was trying desperately not to cry, his eyes red. His body shook violently.

"It hurts..."

The look...it just broke the wicked ones heart. He frowned and, despite himself, pulled him close, holding him soothingly "...Healing," he mumbled, fixing the cut up wrist and arm. Fayt twitched, the cuts closing up.

"Albel, what's wrong with me? I can't figure it out... My symptoms... aren't like anything I've read about..."

"Your world has different illnesses than ours. Of course you wouldn't have heard of these." He sighed, "How about this? Do as I say and when we get to the next town we'll see a doctor. I'll even pay for it."

Fayt looked up at him, almost surprised at his reaction. "W-what?"

"You won't shut up otherwise. Hmph... Besides," he let him go, tossing him his cloak to wear, "if there is truly something wrong with you I could lose my prey." He started off towards the camp. "I won't have that."

Fayt looked at him, surprise mixing with disgust. So the only reason he's helping me is because he wants to fight...Typical. Begrudgingly Fayt began limping to retrieve his clothing. Fayt was cursing his luck from the moment he started walking. Everything he touched stung and burned like the sensations had been multiplied tenfold.

Albel ignored him the rest of the way to camp and started getting their things together...until he saw Fayt trip. Instantly he rushed to his side and caught him before he could fall face first in the dirt.

And yet with all the pain he felt from the simplest, even softest thing around, Albel's skin didn't sting at all... Fayt shivered, he was only able to get his shorts on before he started walking again. Menial tasks just took so much.

"Bah... Do I have to dress you as well?" he said mockingly, trying to draw away from the fact that he was rushing to help Fayt at every turn.

Fayt grunted, lifting himself off the ground. This was getting annoying. He pushed Albel away and attempted to pick himself up, getting most of the way there and just settling for sitting on his knees and pulling his shirt on. Albel frowned and got up, moving behind him only to kneel down and hook his arms under Fayt's, dragging him back to a nearby log and sitting him on it, not caring if it hurt. He then let him go and went to get the rest of his clothing.

What the hell is he thinking? If I wasn't injured he'd never be this nice to me... Fayt winced, feeling as if his skin had been rubbed off with a rusted spoon where he was dragged. Albel came back moments later and started to dress the boy silently, deciding to put the armor on him as well, just to torture him with the weight. Fayt kept his mouth shut. If he opened it to talk it'd give away the amount of pain he was in. Instead he sulked silently, staring at the grass that felt like razorblades on his skin.

After he was done he got up and went to pack up. "Get up. The quicker you move your lazy ass, the faster we find you a doctor."

Fayt glared at him with all his might before hoisting himself upright. I will not fall. I will NOT give him the satisfaction of knowing I'm sick... Stupid skirted bastard...

The said skirted bastard just cleaned everything up and got ready to go, tossing Fayt his sword and his sleeping mat. Fayt gasped softly when the heavy objects collided with him, but that's all he would allow. He couldn't show weakness to Albel or he'd never hear the end of it.

"Lets go, worm." he started off first, taking the lead.

Fayt sluggishly followed behind him, doing his best to keep up. Albel would likely leave him behind if he lagged too much. He hoped with every ounce of his being that no monsters would attack between here and the next town.

"Hurry up, worm!" he yelled back when Fayt started getting too far behind. Fayt scowled and forced himself faster. "How much farther?"

The man pointed, "I can see smoke in the distance. Looks like chimney fires. Shouldn't be too long now."

Fayt grit his teeth and pressed forward, passing Albel. The sooner he got to the village the sooner he got to a doctor and back to normal. Then Albel wouldn't have an excuse to make fun of him... or help him... or take care of him...

"Gah... what am I thinking?!"

"What are you rambling about, worm?" Albel asked from the other end of the... room? Since when did they get to an inn? Since when was Fayt in bed? The brunette walked over and tossed an apple at his head. "Eat."

Fayt blinked heavily, the apple bouncing off his forehead. Funny... I'm barely feeling anything now... "Where am I?"

"You don't remember? Heh, idiot. You pushed yourself too hard and fell over just outside out town. You've been rambling to yourself for the last ten minutes."

Fayt blinked, "What did... I say exactly?"

"Like I was paying attention, fool."

"That's unlike you Albel..." Fayt chuckled, sounding almost drunk. "If your enemy is saying stuff in their sleep, doesn't that mean it's their unconsciousness talking? You could learn more that way..." What am I saying? Since when do I give Albel tips?

Albel just laughed with that rich, haughty laughter that always either sent chills up Fayt's spine or pissed the hell out of him. "Listen to you... heh..." He got up, moving back to the table to go read his book. "You aren't an enemy."

Not his enemy? Aren't I his prey? What's the difference?! Fayt sat up, feeling lightheaded as he did. The sensitivity was gone, but his senses were shot.

Albel sat at the table and started to read. "Lay down, moron. I don't want you getting dizzy again."

"S-shut up... I dun hafta listen to you." Fayt rolled off the bed and to his feet, albeit shakily. "Shtupid prick... what did the doctor say?"

The man just rolled his eyes. "He was bewildered. he didn't have a clue what was wrong with you."

"That doeshn't help... Did he... give me something? I feel drunk..." And sounded it, apparently.

"Not a thing...Sounds to me like you're faking it." he said nonchalantly, turning the page.

Fayt twitched and growled. "Shut up shtupid bastard... what do you know? Killed yer... father and... wear a... skirt..." Yeah, sounded drunk.

Before Fayt could get his bearings a hand came out of nowhere, giving him a good slap across the face. He crumpled to the floor, smashing into an old wooden chair and successfully breaking it. The floor didn't hurt... but Albel's hand (or what he assumed to be) hurt more than a laser shot. Albel just looked down at him coldly "Don't talk about my father that way."

Fayt winced, glaring up at him hazily. "Heh... heheh... Can't talk about your father... I watchshed mine die while I took care of you..."

Albel just gave him a hard kick to the side. "Shut up. You're lucky I don't just leave you here to suffer alone."

Fayt gasped loudly, curling up. "Then why don't you?"

He didn't answer that. He just simply went back to his book, leaving Fayt to pick himself up off the floor. Lucky for Fayt the floor wasn't trying to kill him. His body seemed weightless, the only pain that which Albel inflicted. He gave Albel an icy glare before shuffling out of the inn room.

Albel followed him quickly and grabbed him from behind, pulling him back into the room. "Where the hell are you going?!"

Fayt cried out in pain, caught off guard. "A-Albel let go! That hurtsh!"

"Shut up!" He tossed him on the bed and held him down "What are you thinking, fool?!"

Fayt's eyes widened and he screamed. Albel's skin felt like it was hot glass. "Agh! Let me go! Let me go! Albel, that hurts! A-Albel..." God, why does it hurt so much? It didn't before...! Fayt dissolved into tears. The man's glare softened when the boy started to cry. He slowly let him go. Fayt shook as he sobbed. Why is this happening? He looked up at Albel, pleading... a silent apology. Please don't leave.

Albel just looked at him, feeling somewhat guilty for doing this to him. he slowly reached up to touch his cheek but stopped when the boy flinched, taking his hand back. What? He couldn't touch him now? Slowly he moved forward, his eyes on Fayt's. Skin on skin hurts now, does it? Then will this...? He leaned in and gently kissed him.

Fayt's eyes widened, suddenly the pain disappeared and replaced with... Fayt didn't know what to call it. Nothing hurt, almost as if things were normal for just that second. He closed his eyes, melting... Until he realized with a shock that it was Albel kissing him. Albel the Wicked, Albel the guy who liked killing things (like him), Albel the... male. The pain returned with a vengeance.

Albel pulled back after a short while, looking into Fayt's eyes, wondering if he would say anything. If Fayt made a smart assed remark, he'd beat his brains in.

Fayt shook, it didn't start hurting til he thought about it. Now it was just... painful. The man frowned, his face just inches from Fayt's. "What is it, worm? Nothing to say?"

Even the breath hitting his face hurt. Fayt hiccuped a sob.

The man glared "What is it, idiot?!" He was getting sick of Fayt crying. He allowed it once in a blue moon but he would not have the man he... that he what... Loved? Well, either way, he wouldn't let him be such a pathetic woman. He didn't want him to be weak.

"W-why did you...?" His sobs were calming, though he was still frightened and very much in pain.

A small growl escaped his pretty lips. "Isn't it obvious, moron?"

Fayt stared up at him, the sheets beneath him and the clothing on his thin body slowly becoming more painful.

"Bah!" He shoved the boy away and got up. Fayt gasped, again caught off guard. He felt like he fell atop a bed of nails instead of soft sheets. "A-Albel...?"

"What is it?" he snapped harshly, thinking he'd been rejected.

"Please don't ... leave..." Fayt shivered violently. The pain seemed to be shifted back to how it was before, the heat in his cheeks rising. He didn't face the boy, blushing hotly, looking both embarrassed and angry. "And just why shouldn't I?"

Fayt paused. "...I guess... you don't have to stay but..."

"But what? Speak up, fool!"

"I didn't... not like it..."

Now Albel did look back at him, still a little flushed, looking over his shoulder at him, trying to look bored, an eyebrow raised. Fayt curled up, as much as it pained him. His logic was that less of the bed he covered the less pain he'd feel. That was still being tested. "So please don't leave."

The man let out a drawn out, dramatic sigh. "Fine. But you owe me one, worm." He walked back over and sat on the bed before him.

Fayt took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to get his inhaling to match his exhalation. It didn't help that everything hurt. Albel frowned. "What's wrong this time?"

Fayt gulped, "It's cold... but everything hurts again..."

"Hm..." he reached out to touch him again, placing his hand on his cheek. His fingertips felt nice, but the glove felt like a cheese grater. Fayt's expression denoted that. Albel gave him a look and took his hand back. "I swear to Apris, Fayt, if you don't tell me what you want me to do I'm going to beat you senseless and leave you here to suffer." Insert fist shaking and twitch mark here.

"Your skin..." Fayt blushed, "It's the only thing that doesn't hurt...!"

Albel's eyelid twitched and he almost gave him a fat lip. "...What?"

"I-I don't know why! It goes from everything but skin hurting to nothing hurting but skin!"

Albel almost beat his head against the wall. He really had to look on the fine print with these things he used. He didn't know what the poison did, all he knew was it would drive a man crazy. "... oh... Good..." Fayt gave a shuddering sigh, "On second thought, you can leave. You're obviously annoyed."

The man just frowned and tossed his glove the grabbed the boy's wrist, pulling him over to him. "Oh no. I'm not having that after you've been whining all day and night. I'll stay if only to get some peace and quiet." His hand tingled on Fayt's wrist, feeling almost... pleasurable. He nodded, blushing mightily.

Albel gave him a look, noting the blush, then smirked. "Oh~? What's this?" Fayt's blush only deepened when he mentioned it. This caused the man to chuckle. "So there's something after all..." He leaned in again, barely an inch from Fayt's lips. "How quaint. So the little worm likes this, does he?" Fayt squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at Albel. His cheeks were blazing, Albel was so close to him...

Albel just laughed softly. "Silly worm. What's all this about?" He poked his cheek with the tip of his nose lightly. "Is the little maggot embarrassed?"

"A-Albel..." Fayt stifled a moan. The contact felt more intense in his state. "Heh...worm.." He leaned in and kissed him, a little rougher than before.

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Fayt's back arched and he held in a moan. He was sure that kisses shouldn't feel this intense but... The man lightly nipped at his lips before forcing his tongue into his mouth, holding back a small moan. Fayt tasted... odd. Warm and very human but somehow...otherworldly. Was it... because of his power? Fayt's tongue battled with his. Small pleasured sounds escaped his throat in spite of his efforts. Albel moaned at this. He couldn't help himself. Gods, he could taste his power! He reached up to hold the boy's head still as he kissed him rough, almost desperately passionate. It felt amazing. But when he held the bluenette's head with his claw...

"AGH!" Fayt cried out, tears pricking at his eyes. Dammit... Metal! Albel pulled back.  
"What damnit?!" he yelled right in his face.

"Y-your gauntlet..." Fayt said shakily. His cheeks were flushed and the tent in his pants was obvious.

He glared. "Well, it's not coming off, so deal!"

Fayt nodded, very much aroused. He leaned into Albel, initiating another fiery kiss. The older man blushed deep and kissed back. It was odd thinking of Fayt in this light. Really, he seemed more innocent than this. Perhaps he was less so than Albel gave him credit for. He pushed him back down on the bed and lay on top of his prey, kissing him rough, passionate, and a little messy, trying his best to keep the claw out of the mix. He would not take the 'gauntlet' off. He wouldn't be embarrassed a second time tonight.

Fayt moaned, reaching up shakily to thread his fingers in Albel's hair. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. Albel moaned into Fayt's mouth, rubbing against his body. Hard already, eh? Heh... little perverted fool... He got an idea and purposely ground his thin hips against it with a small groan God, he's... big...

The cloth separating them did nothing to deter the pleasure, much to Fayt's surprise. Fayt gasped softly, followed by a throaty moan. "Quit teasing...!"

Albel pulled back and chuckled in pure amusement. "I hope you know how to use that thing, worm. I don't like people who start what they can't finish." Fayt twitched. He knew where this was leading, and who it was leading to with. But at this point his mind was too fogged up. Animalistic instincts took over. "What's wrong? You look almost shy now." Another amused chuckle. "Don't tell me you've never done this before..."

"Sh-shut up!" Fayt playfully grabbed at Albel's groin.

Albel's eyes went wide, getting an almost instant stiffy. So he was virginal too. So fucking what? He just wasn't interested... he had more important things... really! ... Okay, so he just scared people and didn't like women... He smirked. "Little bastard. you'll regret that. " He leaned in and kissed him again, reaching to pull Fayt's shirt up.

The younger man moaned, still rubbing Albel through his skirt. He shivered as he felt Albel's hand run up his chest.

He pulled his shirt off and started running kisses over his chest, trying to experiment. Fayt twitched, squirming on the sheets. The pain under him was lessening, or perhaps he was just distracted by Albel? Gods, he wanted to hurt him, cut him, make him bleed! But he didn't want him to scream and he didn't want to be denied. He didn't think he could handle that right now. Besides, Albel Nox was many things, including a murderer, an arrogant bastard, and a cruel sadist. But he was no rapist.

Albel kissed down to a nipple, giving it a little bite. "Do something, idiot. I'm not exactly interested in people who just lie there." He looked up at him, giving him the most incredibly sexy look he could muster, "Show me how strong you are, maggot. If you can dominate me, I'll start treating you a little nicer." he grinned "Prove your worth to me."

Fayt growled, who does he think he is?! Without warning Fayt reversed the pin, successfully sitting atop Albel's hips. Funny.. I wasn't this strong before... With an evil grin he began grinding against Albel.

Albel gave a little yelp of surprise but looked very happy with this new position. He always thought to himself that the one person who could defeat him in battle would be his true love. Fayt had beaten him twice now. What exactly did that say about him in Albel's eyes? Perfect match. He play fought against Fayt as he pinned him down, though it looked real enough. After a moment he really did try to struggle, using his full strength. He couldn't get Fayt's hands to budge. Shit... I forgot how strong this little worm is... Damnit to hell! His thoughts were broken when Fayt ground against him, making him writhe, letting out a loud moan. Shit... How can he do this to me?

"Don't think I'm so foolish now?" Fayt ran his hand under Albel's top, teasing a nipple. Too bad Fayt's hand still kept his metal arm pinned. Albel tried to push him off, failing miserably. Seems he had sensitive nipples. He couldn't keep the little noises down, or his hard-on. "...D... damnit..."

Fayt leaned in, wrapping his lips around one hardening nub. "Aah!"The man shut his eyes tight, arching a little. Warm... feels... nice....

Fayt coupled his teasing with more deliberate grinding. He smirked, glad he was getting a rise outta Albel. Oh god... so close... No! Not like this! Not in front of Fayt! "S... stop it!" Fayt ignored his command, switching to the other nipple while teasing the first. He ground down harder, in slow circles. "Aaamn....N...No..." He was panting softly, finding his heart beating quick. Gods, he was so close. He tried vainly to push Fayt off of him, push his head away from his chest. It was too good. he was gonna cum. "Get off me!"

"No." Fayt said flat, teething his nipple. The vibrations from his voice aiding in the stimulation. That was all he needed. He tensed and gave a loud cry as he came.

Albel's eyes looked hazed and distant a moment as he panted. With a triumphant smirk Fayt lifted off him. There was a sizeable wet spot forming on the front of Albel's skirt, no doubt what was beneath was even more damp. Fayt laughed softly. Not an evil laugh, but an amused laugh. Albel soon regained his senses and glared. "S-shut up!"

Fayt just stifled his laughter, still painfully aroused. "So much for endurance... What did you say? I'm not interested in people who just lie there?"

This cause Albel's face to go full red in embarrassment and anger. "Silence, maggot!"

Fayt just giggled. "Are you done?"

"Why you little--!" Albel sat up instantly and lashed a hand out to slap his pretty face. Fayt crumpled to the bed, his cocky demeanor vanished. "Hmph... twit." he moved to get up and leave, needing to clean his clothing and take a bath now, as well as pick up bits of his shattered pride.

Fayt clutched at his skirt, "H-hey... You aren't going to leave me are you?!"

Albel looked down at him and glared. "Give me a reason not to."

"Y-you started this... Are you seriously going to leave me to finish this myself?!" If it had been any other time, Fayt would be blushing. Right now he was too horny to care.

"After you humiliated me? I should."

Fayt gave him a belligerent look before rolling onto his back and, what else? Whipped it out and started taking care of it himself. Another thing he would never do normally, masturbate for an audience.

Albel blushed deep and looked away. Or at least... tried. He's... "... big... " If he could have right now, he'd have been nearly coming himself again. Gods, was there anything about Fayt that he didn't want? He moved over to the bed quickly and crawled onto it before him, looking down at the wanking boy. It took everything in him not to jump him.

Fayt's eyes had slipped closed, losing himself in bliss. Albel grabbed his hands and pulled them from his erection, staring down at them, then to Fayt.

Fayt blinked his eyes open, lust hazing them. "Uh...?"

A small smirk spread across the wicked one's lips and he reached between Fayt's legs, taking his hardness in hand, stroking it slowly. "Little worm... You really don't deserve this since you insulted and humiliated me. But... " He pumped him a little faster then leaned down to gently lick the pre-cum, smiling despite himself at the taste. "... I forgive you. Be thankful." Fayt wiggled at the contact. Albel was being really... odd today. His breath accelerated with each pump, and he nearly came with Albel's mouth on him. Albel took the head of Fayt's hardon into his mouth, sucking roughly, moaning softly. It felt almost right to be doing this. He listened to Fayt's breathing, gauging his reactions, pulling away just as he nearly came, getting an evil idea; pulling the boy's pants back up and pumping him to orgasm, forcing him to cum in his pants as he'd made Albel do.

Fayt cried out, his back arching as he shot his load in his boxers. He bucked against Albel's hands until it had died down. He lay there, a panting mess as the goo sopped through his trousers. Albel started to laugh softly. "Payback, little worm. See how you like it."

Fayt chuckled softly, feeling wonderfully sated now. "Where's the bath?"

"Hell if I know. Probably down the hall."

Fayt nodded, struggling to get to his feet. "H-help me up..."

"Bah... " He did as requested, helping the boy to his feet. "Feeling better, are we?"

"Mn..." He didn't have much in the way of intelligible answers, the pain was seeping back and his energy was next to gone.

"Come on. Bath time."


	3. Act 3

Here we go!

First off

1) I do not own Star Ocean 3

2) This fic is NOT FOR KIDS!

3) It's starts getting better here.

**An End Has A Start**

_Act 3: Someone hit the light, cuz there's more here to be seen  
_

Albel helped Fayt down the hall to the bath and filled the tub with water, then helped him get undressed, slowly undressing himself. He wasn't about to wait for Fayt to finish. He didn't want that... stuff to be crusty while he was still in his clothes. He took off everything. Clothes, accessories, the collar. Everything but that gauntlet. "Get in."

Fayt shrugged off what was left of his clothing and fumbled into the tub, nearly slipping but righting himself to save his dignity. He felt... sticky.

Albel was quick to join him, glad the tub was of decent size. He kept the metal arm out of the tub, just letting it rest over the side while he bathed. Fayt sat opposite of him, staring at the swirling steam in a daze. The water pinpricked at his skin, but not enough to hurt badly.

"You alright, worm?" Fayt didn't respond. His mind was foggier than the room. Albel gave him a little knock on the head. "Oi!" Fayt didn't respond.

He waved his good hand before his eyes, frowning "Damnit to hell."

Fayt didn't even blink, he looked dead.

Albel sighed. "Oh, that's just great..." He bathed himself and got out to get some clothes, coming back soon after with a black long, tight robe (see dress) on, and pulled Fayt from the bath with much difficulty. He eventually dried him and brought him back to the room, laying him down on the bed and covering him up. "Heh...I don't know if I should be disappointed or not about the lack of an after sex cuddle." he said sarcastically, grinning. "Sleep well, worm." He left him a final kiss then went to his own bed, getting in after letting his long hair loose, curling up, still avoiding removing the gauntlet as he went to sleep.

Fayt stared blankly at the ceiling for some odd amount of hours before the pain kicked in again. The sensation of razorblades in his blood sent him to the floor, writhing in pain. Albel jumped awake, having clearly been having a nightmare again. He looked around, then glared at Fayt. "Oh for Apris' sake...What now?!"

Fayt was digging into his skin with his nails, as if he was trying to claw his veins out. He convulsed and twitched, feeling like he was on fire. Albel saw this and was instantly out of bed. He knelt beside him and pulled him into his arms. "Stop it, fool!" Fayt fought him off, blood smearing his finger tips. He moved on to his face and chest, trying to get the 'razorblades' out of his blood. The man grabbed him again and held him down on teh floor, pinning his arms with his hands and his body with his own "Stop it, you moron! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Fayt fought back still, but didn't have the strength to throw Albel off. He sobbed and kicked and screamed. "It hurts! Make it stop! Albel, it hurts! Oh please... Someone kill me!"

Albel let go of his arms and just hugged him tight. Was this what it meant by driving him insane? If he wasn't careful, the fool would kill himself. Fayt tried to wiggle out of his grip, but then relaxed, dissolving into frantic sobs. Why does it hurt...? Am I dying...?

"Calm down..." The poor thing didn't seem ill anymore. Fever was gone, as were the chills. Seems the poison was on to another stage. Fayt hiccuped, his skin still crawling.

"Albel... Am I dying...?"

"... No... No. I won't let you die..."

"It hurts... God, why does it hurt so much? What's happening to me...? What..." He flinched a bit, his body seizing as a whole before relaxing again. "...did I do wrong...?"

He didn't want to tell him, not yet. He just held him close. "It's just a dream, Fayt...Tomorrow you'll wake up and feel much better...we'll have a sparring match, okay?"

Fayt shook with sobs. He wasn't the strong warrior right now, not the boy who saved the universe... no... right now he was a scared little boy who wanted nothing more than just to not feel. "A-Albel...?"

"...What is it, worm?"

Fayt shook. "I'm sorry..."

Albel found himself confused. "Sorry... for what?"

Fayt gave a sad smile before going limp in his arms.

"Fayt?" He shook him. "Idiot, wake up! ... Bah..." He sighed and got up, pulling Fayt into bed with him, wrapping his good arm around him. He didn't sleep well that night, but at least he could make sure the boy was alright.

Albel had finally gotten back to sleep around dawn and was breathing deep and looking very peaceful. Not a single nightmare since he'd taken Fayt to bed with him.

Fayt blinked awake the next morning, feeling refreshed but still very sore. The pain was gone for now, or at least reduced back to normal. Slowly he sat up, and winced. He stared at his arms and stomach which were covered in shredded skin and malformed scabs.

Fayt stared at his arms, then to his fingertips. What... happened last night? Fayt couldn't remember anything since dinner the previous night... wait, was it the previous night? Where were they?

"Albel?" Fayt glanced to the other bed to find the soldier gone and sighed. "Guess he's off training." Fayt laid back down and was face to face with none other than Albel. He flailed and fell off the bed.

Albel jumped up into a sitting position once again, his hand going for his sword as usual, though it wasn't on his hip, but on the table. Instinct, really. he glared at Fayt. "For the love of all that is holy and otherwise, why won't you let me sleep?!"

"W-what the hell?! When did we get to an Inn?!" He took another look to his marred arms and chest, his face stung too. "And what the hell happened to me?!"

He gave him a look "You don't remember?"

"Was I attacked or something?" Fayt cast a heal spell on his marked up arms.

The man looked at him in annoyed disbelief. "You woke me up in the dead of night last night, falling out of your bed and screaming that you were dying. I had to stop you from clawing your skin off and hold you down so you didn't kill yourself."

Fayt blinked at him. "When did we get to the inn?"

"Yesterday around evening. You passed out just outside and I had to carry your sorry ass in."

Fayt rubbed his head. "I... don't remember that... I don't remember anything past dinner."

Albel blinked... then stared.... then glared "You don't remember yesterday at all? Last night?"

Fayt scooted away, "U-um... No?"

If looks could kill, Fayt would be dead ten times over right then. The man shook with anger.

Fayt backed nervously against the opposite bed, "U-um... Albel? Are you okay?"

Albel got up quickly and grabbed his sword, leaving the room without a word.

"A-Albel!" Fayt pulled on his clothing and armor and stumbled after him. He felt drained for some reason. "Albel, wait! What did I miss?!" Albel just stormed out, heading for the end of town, looking for something to hack up. Fayt chased after him the best he could, feeling very much like his old self. The one that just played simulators and never the real thing. "Albel, wait!"

Albel spun on his heal and faced him "What is it, you wo--!" Unfortunately he'd done it without warning and Fayt crashed into him, both falling to the ground, Albel under Fayt.

Fayt blushed mightily, staring wide-eyed down at Albel. He shook it off and plastered a serious look over it. "What happened last night? What happened to me?!"

Albel blushed a little but continued to glare "Really want to know? Fine. I'll tell you! I took care of you while you were sick and you ended up molesting me until I got off! Then I returned the favor! Happy now?!" he didn't really care that people were staring. He was upset. Not only did the one person that he actually loved, yes loved, not remember what had happened, but he seemed to be freaked out about the concept of loving him. If the falling out of bed just at the sight of him in the same bed didn't suggest that, nothing did.

Fayt stared at him, wide-eyed in shock. "I... I what?" The news sank in and Fayt crawled off Albel, righting himself before running off into the wilderness.

Albel sat up and glared at him as he ran off, suddenly having the urge to kill. "Fayt Leingod, you fucking bastard!!"

Fayt continued to run, all sorts of confused. I passed out and Albel took me to town and I molested him... Gods, he must hate me now! Fayt continued running with no general purpose in mind except to get the fuck away. Maybe he could call the Diplo to pick him up? No... He couldn't leave Albel alone... Then he'd really hate him.

Before he could get much further on that thought he was jumped from behind and tackled to the ground. The assailant forced him on his back and straddled him, then began to choke him. Albel, the metal gave it away.

Fayt flailed for a moment, then settled for clutching at the source of his lack of air. He looked up at Albel, scared as hell. "A... A-A....!"

"You little bastard... You took advantage of me... I'll kill you!"

Fayt was quickly losing strength with his lacking of oxygen. He made strained noises as tears began streaming down his face. His eyes said, I never wanted to hurt you, please don't hate me. At that moment he felt disgusted in himself. He knew he liked Albel, he knew he'd tell him when he was damn good and ready, but now he would die with Albel hating him. More tears fell.

Albel just stared into his eyes and suddenly let go, his metal hand punching the ground inches from his head "DAMNIT!!" He couldn't do it. He just couldn't kill Fayt.

Fayt coughed violently, gasping for air. Trickles of blood fell from his neck along with tears from his eyes. He stared up at Albel, his eyes begging for any sort of forgiveness.

Albel got up off of him, pouting angrily, his bottom lip twitching. He turned away before he felt the urge to cry. That little bastard had...and...then he'd betrayed him... "Why can't I kill you?!"

Fayt sat up and looked at him, feeling his heart breaking. Slowly he reached out to touch his face. "Albel...?"

He slapped his hand away before he could "Don't touch me!"

"Albel!" Fayt said a little louder. "I'm sorry! I don't know what exactly I did but..." He bit his lip, staring at the ground. "I hurt you... And I'm sorry."

"... Fuck you." he got up and walked off, back towards the town, probably to get his things and leave before Fayt could find him.

Fayt sat for a while, not looking at anyone or anything but the ground. Tears streamed down his cheeks and for the first time in a while, Fayt felt like he should disappear.

Albel was hurriedly getting his things together and shoving them in his bag. before he left he took out the small vial of ruby liquid in his bag. The poisons antidote. He spitefully threw it against the nearest wall, smashing it.

"Fix yourself now, you filthy worm." he spat at nothing before heading for the door.

After a while Fayt got to his feet. Albel was surely going to leave him now. He'd have to get his stuff from the inn and call Maria on the Diplo. No use staying on a planet for no reason. His vision began to tunnel, things around him blurring and moving slowly. He got to the path and began sluggishly making his way back to town.

Albel was out the door and leaving by then, trying to avoid Fayt as he walked. Maybe he could get a ride back to Airyglyph. He'd just have to find a town with dragons or lums. Not too difficult.

Fayt barely got halfway out of town before his strength left him. Dammit... where did all my energy go...? He laughed dryly to himself. I guess even the one who saves the universe can fuck up so bad that he hates himself... Feh... Ironic way for me to die. He shivered, not even having strength to curl up. He lay half face down in the dirt, crying silently. "I probably didn't even tell him... that I'm in love with him..."

Albel stormed off down the road to nowhere, looking pissed as hell. All that wasted time and energy. And for what? That stupid little bastard would probably go to his planet and find an antidote, then he would go off and marry that pink wearing maggot bitch and have tons of idiotic babies. He almost screamed at the thought. He didn't make it past a half mile before he stopped dead in his tracks. he couldn't do it...he just couldn't fucking do it. He couldn't leave him. Did he really mean that much to him? To force himself to live a lying life of unrequited love? He blindly turn back as if his feet had a mind of their own and started to walk back towards the little town. Apparently he did. Damn every god and deity. He loved Fayt Leingod.


	4. Act 4

Awuh? An update mid-week?

Yes, I am updating early. Consider it a treat to those who took the time to read my fic :3

(okay, not really, I just feel like updating and I had a chapter...)

I noticed the fic is a bit hard to understand at times because of the way it's written, as well as the spelling and punctuation errors. I'll get them fixed eventually, so bear with me! orz

So I guess I should say thanks to a few people.

**Angel Hacker**: Wow you were my only reviewer! Thanks for the feedback love!

**Groks:** I'm still stumbling over the fact that you actually _read_ my fic. Please don't murder me, k?

**Sammi: **I love you! Please keep betaing my stuff .w.

More fluff this time!

**An End Has A Start**

_Act 4: When you caught my eye, I saw everywhere I'd been and wanna go to  
_

Fayt stared blankly at the ground, conscious but unable to move. Am I really going to die face down in the mud like this?! Dammit, MOVE! He heard footsteps... but didn't much care. Albel had left him and he was going to die. "He hates me... of course... just another name on the list... doesn't even know I care..."

"What the hell did you do to yourself this time, fool?" Came an annoyed voice from above.

"Doesn't know... I love him..." Fayt continued to mutter.

"... What?" The voice sounded almost... astonished.

"... But now he hates me... I don't even know..."

"Fayt..." Albel knelt down beside him and pulled him into his arms.

Fayt's head lulled to the side, completely lost in his own thoughts. It was as if he was in another world but his body remained there. He mumbled on, "...I can't even..."

The man leaned in and kissed him despite himself. Even if he was angry, he couldn't stay that way. Fayt subconsciously leaned into the kiss, eyes still blank like a dolls. The man pulled back after a moment and got up, dragging Fayt with him, back to the inn. When they got back he lay him in bed again, letting him sleep. It gave him time to think.

Fayt's eyes remained blank, but his eye-lids flickered as if he was dreaming. Within his mind he was lost in a flurry of memories, reliving moments in his life. Some were fun, some happy, some he wish he could stop. Then there was Albel. Memories of him played like a montage... a badly timed music video.

Another day passed and Albel was still watching his little maggot. It was rare that he wasn't by his bedside. He hadn't slept in days. Fayt remained motionless, save for his fluttering eyelids and occasional mumbled monologue. "Al... bel..."

The man looked up from his book with bloodshot eyes. That wasn't the first time he'd muttered his name, but it always caught him off guard.

Fayt's head lulled to the side, much like an old doll's would. "Albel... Are you... there...?" The haze seemed to be lifting in his eyes a bit.

"...Yes...I'm here..." He put the book down and went over, sitting by his side.

Fayt continued, looking distraught. "Albel... come back... I'm sorry...! Albel...!"

Albel frowned, "I'm here, fool."

Fayt continued, as if in a nightmare. "Please don't hate me... I'm sorry... Please don't leave me... alone!"

His eyebrow twitched and he had to hold himself back from smacking him, yelling that he was there.

"Please..." Fayt trailed off, a tear falling from his eye.

"I'm right here, you idiot."

Fayt seemed lost, the haze returning to his vision.

"Hey!" He slapped him. "Wake up!"

No response except for his head snapping in the direction of the slap.

"Bah..." Albel just decided to give up for the evening and get some rest.

Nothing changed over the next few hours, save for Fayt having more nightmares. He kept calling to people of his past, begging for them back. Dion, Ameena, his father... People that were obviously dead and would not be returning anytime soon. He cried pitifully, apologizing... Thrice had he began mumbling about Albel. Those episodes seem far worse than the others. Albel had eventually put a pillow over his own head in order to get some sleep. Of course it didn't last long due to his own nightmares, but at least he tried.

It went on like this for Luther knows how long. Fayt's milky skin was becoming pastier as the day went on. He was losing weight dangerously from not eating anything.

Eventually Albel just couldn't take it anymore. He sat on the bed next to him and glared "Wake up, you fool. I grow tired of this."

Fayt was still unresponsive, growing thin from being so malnourished. His eyes were barely open and he resembled a corpse more than his spry teenage self. It was unnerving. "Fayt...for gods' sakes Fayt! Wake up!" He took his shoulders and shook him. No response. Was this the final stage? Would he die now, for nothing? He'd never see his powers, never watch him kill or destroy... and never be loved by him again. He wouldn't have that. He couldn't stand it.  
"...I'm sorry." How long had it been since he'd used those two words? Years. Many years. Not since his father died. And now someone else would leave him, one more person he loved would die because of him. If he could have willed himself to, he'd have cried. If he wasn't so numb he would have screamed with anger. He had nothing if there was no Fayt. he slowly leaned in and kissed his lips gently, silently begging him not to die.

Fayt's hand twitched, only slightly. Barely noticeable to anyone who wasn't paying attention. The life returned to his eyes, and before he had time to analyze any of what was currently happening... he just slipped his eyes shut, allowing himself to be kissed.  
Albel pulled back after a long time, looking down at him, a little upset. What would he do after he was dead? Where would he go? He'd be forever bored, lonely, and above all, alone.

"You look like you're mourning."

The man almost jumped ten feet in the air. Lucky for him he was good at hiding his emotions. He simply twitched.

Fayt smiled weakly. "Sorry..."

He just glared, though there wasn't much malice behind it. "Bah... What the hell was wrong with you, anyway? You haven't responded in days."

"I don't know... I feel like I've been asleep for for weeks..." Fayt looked meekly down at his stomach, which now that it's owner was conscious was yelling for nourishment. "Hey, Albel... about what happened..."

"Hm? What about it?" he said coldly, trying to play it off as though he no longer cared.

"I know you're angry at me. I can't remember what I did but... I hurt you." Fayt attempted to sit up, not finding the strength to do so.

"Hurt me? Bah!" He got up and paced a little "Hurt me? What, you think I'm some weak little sentimental maggot like you? Hmph! Fool..."

"Loving someone isn't a weakness... Albel, I... nngh..." Fayt tried once again to sit up, and failed. He gave him a look.

"Loving someone?" He sounded almost dangerous when saying this, like if Fayt said one wrong thing, those claws of Albel's left arm were going up his ass. Fayt forced himself onto his elbows, gazing at Albel.

"I don't know what happened when I was unconscious, but... I think I..." He stuttered aimlessly. It would be so much easier if Albel was a woman instead of a murderous cross-dresser.

"You what, idiot?"

"...ovuu..." He said it quickly just to get it over with.

He frowned "Speak clearer, idiot." he snapped with annoyance. Fayt really had to remember sometimes that he didn't speak his language and his translator in his comm would go iffy if he just jumbled words like a moron.

"...I love you."

And right there Albel almost fell over an unseen object. He... loves me...? He gave him a look, as if asking if he was serious. Fayt blushed, suddenly feeling very light headed. The strength in his arms left him and he toppled off the bed with a cry. That snapped the man from his semi-daze and he rushed over, kneeling down and helping him into a sitting position. "For the love of Apris!"

Fayt smiled meekly up at him, "How long was I out this time?"

"Hmph...Days."

"I didn't... do anything this time... did I?"

"You mumbled and annoyed me for days on end. I have enough trouble sleeping, you know."

Fayt looked up at him, looking a meer ghost of himself. Sunken eyes and pasty skin. "I'm sorry... I felt like I was having nightmares nonstop..."

The man's cold heart almost broke at the sight ."You look it..." he got up, helping him to the bed, laying him down and covering him up "Stay. I'll get you some food."

Fayt nodded, curling onto his side under the blankets. The pain had subsided, and some semblance of normalcy finally took hold. It felt nice to finally say how he felt for so long... and that Albel hadn't killed him yet.

The older man came back about twenty minutes later with some pasta salad and bag of blueberries. "Here. Get better before I have the inkling to go back to Kirsla and leave you alone. You're becoming too high maintenance for my tastes."

Fayt nodded, pulling himself to a sitting position... or at least trying. "Bah!" Albel helped him sit up then set the food on his lap, propping him up with pillows. Fayt chuckled a little and Albel gave him a look. "What?"

"You're actually being kind... It's nice." He said with a heart melting smile.

The man blushed a little and glared, "Say that again and I'll kill you."

The smile left immediately, replaced by an almost scared look. This made Albel frown. "What is it now, maggot?" He never used to take his threats so seriously. Usually he'd laugh or just nervously say okay with a small smile or a chuckle.

"Sorry... I guess what I said disgusted you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hm? What did you say, fool?"

Fayt looked up at him pleadingly, Did I freak him out that badly?

He glared. "Spit it out, damnit!"

Fayt winced, almost regretting saying it. "Forget it." He heard him before right? Saying it again would end in bodily harm and he was in no condition to fight back.

"Bah! You're a constant pain! Why do I even stay with you!"

"If I'm such a pain then leave me! If I burden you that much then forget what I told you and just leave!"

He twitched, having the distinct urge to backhand him for raising his voice to him, but he kept it contained lest he break something. "I can't, you idiot!"

Fayt was becoming upset. "Why not? If I were your subordinate you'd leave me to die without batting an eye-lash! What's stopping you?!" The insecurities he had were all spilling out. True, Albel had never cared about another for as long as Fayt had known him, but he had hoped he had changed. He hoped that he'd stay and be with him. But this was Albel; he couldn't be predicted at all. Deep down Fayt hoped he could correct him and tell him he was wrong.

"Because I--!!...Hmph....." he stopped himself before he said it. He refused to say it "I care. Let's just leave it at that, worm."

Fayt stared up at him, waiting for him to continue. The man turned away and started getting ready for bed. "Eat, fool. I bought that for you so you better not waste my money."

Fayt smiled softly, slowly eating the meal Albel had bought for him. Figures... he's the type to be embarrassed. The pasta was nice and Fayt devoured it happily.

Albel didn't bother with him until he was done. After he was finished he handed Fayt a glass of cider. "Drink." He took the tray away then sat down with his own glass to drink, sipping it casually. Fayt sipped the fluid, finding the apple taste refreshing. He glanced at Albel, trying to gauge his mood. Albel gave him a look mid-sip. "What?"  
Fayt smiled softly, "Are you mad?"  
He pouted subconsciously and looked away "Hmph..."  
Fayt set the glass down, then wobbly got to his feet, making his way over to Albel.  
The man looked up when he stood and came over. At first he wanted to tell him to get back in bed because he was sick but he couldn't make the words go past his lips. He just stared like a deer in headlights. Fayt sat next to him on the bed. Swaying slightly as he did.  
"...What is it?" Albel asked, his voice softer than usual.  
Fayt just shook his head, looking tired but content.  
"Bah..." he finished his cider and set the glass down, not bothering to pour another, just deciding to drink straight from the bottle. He was irritated tonight and wanted to be smashed.  
"Hey Albel...?"  
He took a swig, "What, fool?"  
"Can I... Lay on you?"  
He just happened to be taking another drink when he said that and ended up spitting it half way across the room "What?!"  
Fayt blushed, "Just... lay with you... ya know..."  
He made a small noise of embarrassment. "....Fine."  
Fayt awkwardly leaned against his shoulder, smiling.  
"Hmph..." Albel let him lean on him, continuing to drink his cider, starting to feel it a little. Fayt began to doze off, subsequently losing his balance and falling into Albel's lap. The elder twitched, "Hmph...Idiot..." he pulled him into the bed then covered him up and left to go for a walk, taking the bottle with him for further consumption.  
Fayt slept for a short while before realizing Albel had left. Fayt dazedly looked around the dimly lit room, trying to locate him. Did he leave me after all? Fayt threw the covers off the bed and wobbled to his feet, intent on looking for him.  
Albel suddenly came stumbling in with an empty bottle and a plastered look on his face.  
Fayt fell on his ass in surprise with a soft 'oomph'. "A-Albel.. where did you go?"  
"Huh...?" He looked down at Fayt and frowned "Stupid maggot...why're you outta bed...?"  
"I was gonna look for you!" Fayt didn't even have to look at him to tell him he was drunk, he could smell it. "Bah...idiot..." He moved over to the bed, dropping the bottle on the way, and collapsed on the bed, curling up.  
Fayt crawled over to the bed and looked at him, "Albel, what's wrong?"  
"Mn...maggots...faytsha idiot...mm..." He shifted a little and cuddled his pillow  
"H-hey! How am I an idiot?!" Fayt said a little too loudly.  
"...Can't see...love..'im...." He turned over, his claw getting caught in the blankets. Fayt blushed, then his brows furrowed. "You could do a better job at showing it..." He brushed a hair from Albel's face.  
He smacked his hand away ,"Fucsh you...!" Fayt jumped, somewhat frightened. Albel tried to roll over, but the blankets caught around his gauntlet only managed to pull the metal arm out of place, giving him a leatherburn. Fayt frowned deeper, "What did I do?!"  
"Go 'way...Lemmie sleep....tired..." He turned over and held his sore burned arm, as if trying to make the burning sensation go away. The flesh of his half gone arm was very tender and friction especially hurt. It also brought up bad memories. Albel started to shake.  
Fayt's brow furrowed. He climbed onto the bed and tried to comfort him. He knew Albel's arm hurt him sometimes. "Albel..." He pet his hair softly. Albel was shaking hard, half asleep "N..no.....Father...I'm sorry...p...please ...don't go..." he muttered to himself.  
Fayt knew exactly what was going on. Albel got like this sometimes... Something about his past gave him nightmares. He didn't know all the details, just that it was his one big regret. Possibly what made him how he was now. "Albel... Albel wake up!" Fayt nudged him softly. Albel started to fight him. Being drunk really didn't help this, "Get off! Where's my father!? I want to see him!" he screamed, reliving the time after his fathers death. The time he'd woken to a warm hospital bed and excruciating pain. Fayt did his best to hold him down, "Albel! Calm down! You're dreaming!"  
"Get off me!!" He yelled, lashing out. His arm swung out to slice at his unseen foe and the half removed gauntlet flew off instead, exposing the arm for what it really was; badly burned and gone from just above the elbow. The mechanical arm hit the ceiling then fell to the floor with much force, sparking with a crack.  
Fayt looked at the large object that had hit the ceiling (denting it) and then to Albel's marred arm. He stared at the red and purple flesh before anguish washed over him. Suddenly the nightmares made sense, and Albel's distaste for dragons. Was this the cause? Fayt found his strength again, pushing Albel down by his shoulders. "Albel, calm down! It's me! Fayt!" He tried to struggle but I the end just sobbed in his sleep a while. Eventually he settled down into a nice, peaceful drunken sleep.  
Fayt watched him cry, never seeing him so broken before. This was raw emotion, nothing but sadness and regret. It made Fayt cry too. "Is this why you hate yourself so much...?" Fayt gently pet his cheek. He twitched in his sleep but that was about it. Fayt rest his head on Albel's chest, hardly being able to sleep. He wanted to make sure Albel was really okay. He slept peacefully the rest of the night.


	5. Act 5

Wow, quiet week...

Anywho, here's the promised update! Getting even better as we go, ne?

As always, I don't own Star Ocean or the characters.

Note: The formatting is kinda weird on this chapter. Not sure why.

**Warning! Aaaaangst!!**

**An End Has A Start**

_Act 5: You came on your own, that's how you'll leave  
_

The next morning Albel woke with a groan. "...Mn....the hell..." He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Everything was as it should be, but something was wrong. He looked down and saw Fayt resting against him. This almost made him smile...until he noticed the lack of metal touching his skin. He shoved at Fayt "Wake up, worm."  
Fayt toppled off the bed with a yelp. Albel sat up and gave him a look "Get up idiot!"  
Fayt looked up at him, clearly hurt. "Hey, I've been up!" The older one glared, "Then answer me this, maggot; what the hell happened last night and where is my arm?!"  
Fayt glared at him, "You had a nightmare and I was trying to calm you down! You about took my head off with that thing!"  
"Well, good for me! Where is it?!"  
Fayt meekly pointed to the pile of scrap metal near the wall.  
Albel took his eyes from the boy and looked over. His eyelid gave a little twitch and he got up, walking over. The damned thing was definitely busted. The claws were either bent or snapped off, the armor plating was broken and the thing looked ready to fall in two.  
"Um... Albel...?" Fayt fidgeted.  
"...What is it, maggot?" he got out through clenched teeth. He was about ready to rip someones head off.  
"Can you repair it?"  
His head whipped around to look at him over his shoulder, his eyes blazing with unseen fire "Does it look like I can?!"  
Fayt glared, "Don't scream at me like this is my fault!"  
Albel turned and started to walk over quickly, his fist raised "Tell me then how it isn't your--- Gah!!" he promptly tripped and fell over half way across the room, landing on his face. Seems the lack of the usual weight of his metal prosthetic was making his balance off. He growled and sat up.  
"It isn't my fault. You tried to attack me and ended up breaking it yourself." Fayt said flatly, wondering if the raised fist was to punch him.  
He glared at him, holding his still sore arm. That leather burn he'd given himself didn't help its already poor state. It had been weeks since he'd removed the false appendage and for years he'd had strict instructions from his doctors to remove it every night and rub a special ointment on it before bed to help with the soreness. Did he ever? No. It was very rare that he did. The injury sustained the night previous only sufficed in making the ruined skin redder and more agitated.  
Fayt's glare softened, "Does it hurt?"  
He gave an angry pout and looked away. After a few moments he nodded softly  
Fayt crawled over to his satchel and unearthed a tube he had bought while outside the sphere. He returned and uncapped the it. Albel looked up and frowned "What are you doing, fool?"  
"This will help." He rubbed the cream on the reddened skin.  
Albel flinched at first at the contact but soon found himself soothed by it. It felt nice to have someone take care of him every now and then. "Why are you doing this?"  
"You took care of me even though it annoys you." Fayt rubbed more cream onto the scars. "So... I want to help you even though you're angry at me."  
"Hmph..." He didnt bother pulling away and just let him do as he pleased. "That hurts. Be more careful." Fayt nodded, rubbing the cream on more gently. His fingers traced lightly over the marked skin as well as the sore spots, making the pain almost diminish. Albel couldn't help but relax at this. He slowly started to smile.  
Fayt finished rubbing the cream, his hands lingering longer than needed. He twisted the cap back onto the tube and glanced up at Albel, wondering if he was still angry.  
Albel instantly wiped the smile off his face "...Thanks."  
Fayt smiled softly, he saw the smile.  
"You're welcome."  
The older one rolled his eyes and got up, feeling a little better "Well now what?"  
"Well..." He glanced at the heap of scrap metal. "We should probably get your gauntlet repaired."  
"Absolutely not! I'm not having some fool around here finding out!"  
"So you want to go on without it?!" Fayt shouted back.  
"I'm not having anyone know that it isn't a gauntlet, maggot! I'm not having rumors and pity from all those fools! And no one around here would know what to do anyway!"  
Fayt looked at the pile of junk again, "I could make something ten times better on the Diplo..."  
"Hmph...If you tell a single person about this I'll gut you."  
"So you're just going to go on without it?" Fayt gave him a look that said 'Stubborn asshole'.  
Albel just gave him one back. he'd have crossed his arms if he could "Fine then! Maybe I will!"  
Fayt almost chuckled. Albel was like a little kid when he pouted. "Suit yourself."  
"Hmph! Fine!" he spun on his heal and was instantly toppling over with a loud yelp, right on his ass. Fayt sighed, grabbing Albel's cloak and wrapping it around him so his arm was hidden. "Where did you get this done anyway?"  
He got up with an angry pout. His pride was taking a bad hit this morning. "Greeton."  
"All the way in Greeton?!" Fayt gaped. They were far off from any way point right now. They'd have to find some form of transport.  
"Exactly why no one would be able to fix it here."  
Fayt sighed, "We'll go there then."  
"Good. I'm not going to be embarrassed." He started to get his things together, the lack of two full arms making it difficult.  
Fayt helped him gather the baggage, still wobbly. He felt very much light-headed.  
Albel frowned but let him do it. "I don't need help, worm."  
"It'll go faster this way." Fayt finished packing and swung the pack over his shoulder, nearly toppling with the weight. It didn't seem so heavy before.  
Albel finished packing his broken gauntlet into his bag and hoisted it on his shoulder, then helped fayt out with his one good arm "Careful idiot. We aren't staying here another night so don't get hurt."  
Fayt growled at him, taking the bag back and positioning it more carefully. "I'm fine. Let's go."  
"Hmph..." he started off after him, staying close.  
Fayt got to the edge of town before rummaging for his map. "Where are we right now?"  
"Hell if I know. I just saw a town and headed for it."  
"Last I check we were here..." Fayt pointed a spot on the map. "The nearest town is here... So..." Fayt gaped, it'd be a good long while before they'd get to Greeton. Unless they found a place they could rent a dragon, they'd be dead before getting there.  
Albel starred at him "Bah! That thing is useless. I don't see why you bother with it."  
"It's a map, Albel. And if we didn't follow it we would've ended up in the desert three weeks ago. Remember that?" Fayt gave him a look.  
"Bah! How was I to know the damned thing was upside down?!"  
"You look at the red arrow that points north?"  
"Like I know which way north is." He rolled his eyes.  
Fayt sighed, "There's a dragon outpost in this town. Two weeks out."  
"Fine. We'll go there."  
Fayt stood up smiled and put the map back into his bag. "Let's go."

The day dragged for some time uneventfully. Fayt was tired as it was without having to drag the bags and keep Albel upright. "We should stop for a rest."  
"Hmph. The little maggot tired already?"  
"S-shut up!" Fayt tredged on.  
Albel laughed softly "Idiot. No wonder you needed me along on this journey of yours."  
"Duck."  
"Huh? What the hell do you--"  
A large beast flew from a nearby bush and launched at Albel's head.  
"Gah!" he pulled his sword and attempted to swing at it while jumping back, only to trip over nothing and fall on his ass.  
"Albel!" The monster loomed over the soldier, baring it's fangs and being menacingly overall. Fayt fumbled deftly for his sword.  
Albel was scrambling to get up. Without his metal arm he couldn't get up fast enough. The beast looked to pounce, aim to kill. Fayt was trying to get his sword out, finding it stuck in it's sheath. He looked on desperately, hoping to whomever that Albel would get away.  
"Ice Needles!" Albel shot the spell at the beast, who howled in pain as the cold spikes dug into its skin, though severely weakened due to the lack of his other arm. Seems the Symbolical charge helped his spells. Albel rolled on his stomach and quickly pushed himself up, taking the chance to get a few feet away. This would be interesting. No claws and no balance. "Get a move on, you idiot! Want to die!?"  
Fayt couldn't move, rooted to the spot. He tried over and over to get his sword out, which appeared to be caught on one of the bags. I can't fight back! Albel's in danger and I can't fight back! He'll get hurt... He could die! I can't...  
Albel let out a cry as he was struck by the enraged monster, being flung back. He landed hard on his back, losing his breath for a moment as the wind was knocked out of him. He winced and turned over on his side, almost curling up. He hated himself for what he was about to do, but he had no choice. he looked desperately at Fayt. "Help!"  
Fayt's eyes dilated, his body surging for a split second as the light overtook him. The energy fluttered upwards along with his body. Energy flew from his body and attacked the monster killing it in almost and instant.  
Albel couldn't help but stare, standing slowly as the boy used his Ethereal power. It was incredible. Light like a halo, wings like an angel. It was the last thing he thought of before the wave of light hit him, sending him flying back with a loud scream.  
The blinding light cleared, leaving the bits of charred carcass and limbs and burnt grass behind. Fayt wavered on his feet as the surge of energy left him, leaving him running on adrenaline alone... and that was fading fast. The first thing he thought of was Where's Albel...? He looked around the ruins, trying to locate his comrade. "Albel?"  
Albel was about twenty feet away on the ground, face down, shaking. He was out cold. It was a good thing too. Beyond the bruises the fall had given his skin was a mess. Open sores were everywhere on his frail looking body. He would have been screaming if he was awake.  
Spotting the purple mass of torn cloth, Fayt ran to him. He stopped as he stood over him, shocked. This is what his power did to humans. "A-Albel...?"  
The man twitched softly and coughed up blood before going limp again. If Fayt thought he looked bad on the outside, it was nothing like the inside. His internals were heavily damaged. His body was starting to die.  
"No no no no! Dammit Albel!" Fayt collapsed onto his knees next to him, afraid to touch. "Why didn't you run?! Why didn't you get away?!" He was screaming at deaf ears. Albel couldn't hear him. The only thing he could do now was get Albel help. Fayt fumbled for his communicator and radioed the Diplo.  
"This is the Diplo. Fayt, is that you? Long time no see."  
Fayt breathed heavily, tears streaming down his face. "Cliff..." He took a deep shuddering breath.  
Cliff instantly lost the friendly air and went into concern "Fayt? Whats wrong?! What happened?!'"  
Get here quick! I... I-I...!" Fayt tried holding back his sobs. he couldn't bring himself to say it. Instead he turned the communicator around to show Cliff what he had done.  
Cliff instantly fell out of his seat. He knew exactly what had happened. Hee didn't ask details or why or how. He instantly yelled for Mirage to set a course for Elicoor II and set the tracker for Fayt's comm. They weren't far. Only a few light years away. "We're going into warp. We'll be there in five minutes! Just hold on!" He hung up then, communications being unstable in gravitic warp.  
Fayt set down the communicator, collapsing into sobs again. Fayt began focusing on healing Albel with what energy he had left. He cast healing on him until his energy was almost gone, then tried to figure a way to get blueberries into Albel. He wasn't doing to well progress wise. His mind was too fogged from sapping his energy and the unknown illness. He was left with nothing to do but cry. Cry and scream at nothing in particular, asking why?


	6. Act 6

Fangirls, this is only going to get worse for our team. Be aware! More angst!

An End Has A Start

_Act 6: With hope in your hands and air to breathe  
_

The Diplo got there in three minutes flat and both Cliff and Mirage warped down, rushing to Fayt's side "Holy hell..." He looked to his partner "Mirage, get Fayt inside!" he carefully picked up the injured Elicoorian and rushed him into the ship. As much as he despised Albel for every little thing, he couldn't let him die. Fayt would never forgive himself if he did.  
Fayt fought against Mirage the entire way, wanting to be let go, to stay with Albel. But trying to struggle against a Klausian was like matching a kitten against a bear, and Fayt was weakened as it was. "Lemme go Mirage!"  
"Fayt, you have to let the doctors do their work. I promise they'll do all they can." She started to lead him back to his usual room. Fayt cried softly, shaking. He was so tired... He fell against Mirage, passed out.  
She sighed softly and picked him up, carrying him back to his room.  
Inside the infirmary the doctors were trying to do anything they could just to stop the internal bleeding. It was half a day before they were finally able to stabilize Albel. They had to revive him twice throughout the procedure, his weakened body having given out. Everything had been severely weakened. It was amazing his heart could still pump blood or his veins could support the pressure. Even his bones had started to deteriorate. It as frightening. Barely a blast and it was like his body was disintegrating. Once stable he was put in the healing chamber. The doctors hoped this could repair the weakened system.  
Fayt curled up in his room, unable to stop crying. He would've been at Albel's side if it were any other time but... "It's my fault... This is all my fault...!" He muttered to the wall, not even sure if anyone was in the room anymore.  
Cliff came to see him the next day, come to give him promising news. he knocked before coming in and sat beside him on teh edge of the bed "Hey, kid." Fayt didn't answer, still curled up on his side. He had the look of a sad doll on his face.. eyes blank. Hopeless. Cliff sighed "Fayt. I don't know how this happened and I won't ask...I know you're sorry. i just came to tell you the doctors think he'll be okay."  
Fayt sat up immediately, eyes wide. "He will?!"  
Cliff almost jumped "Yeah. The staff is a little nervous, though... Everyone's talking." A tear slipped from his eye, relief. "God Cliff... I was trying to save him... I didn't know he'd get caught in the blast..."  
"I'm sorry, Fayt. Look, i wouldn't leave the room for a while. Everyone is pretty scared about what happened."  
"Scared of... what?"  
Cliff chewed his bottom lip "...You."  
Fayt's face fell, "Me...?" Figures, after what happened to Albel...  
"I mean, it was just the blast wave, right? And all that..." He shook his head, "His body was falling apart. We had to revive him twice and we almost lost him at least five times. It was almost like he was disintegrating. If we had found him any later than we did his skin would have been falling off!"  
Fayt started crying, all out sobbing. "I-I didn't meant to! He was being attacked and I couldn't get my sword! He was off-balance because his gauntlet was broken and I just... I just...!" He covered his face, "I blanked and used the destruction gene's power... I didn't know..."  
Cliff could have kicked himself. He took Fayt in his arms and hugged him, just like he used to when they were together, before all this with Albel. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Fayt."  
Fayt sobbed into his chest, feeling somewhat comforted. "I was so scared... I've been sick... a-and Albel's been taking care of me... I told him how I felt..." He shuddered violently, "And now this!" Cliff hugged him tight, whispering comforting words. He didn't want Fayt to be sad. it was just like before. He'd comforted him every time he felt sad or lonely or missed his family. It wasn't entirely his idea when they first went to bed together, either. Fayt came on to him first and things went from their. Neither regretted it, not even when Fayt left Cliff.  
Fayt sobbed against his chest, feeling at a loss. He left this loving man to chase a difficult, brash, cold-hearted... man who in spite of that stayed with him and even showed he cared... "Can I... see him?"  
Cliff looked hesitant but nodded "Just remember... hes still not in good condition."  
"What? You think I'll attack him or something?" Fayt looked up at him, hurt.  
"No! Nothing like that! I just worry, you know? I don't want you to be upset."  
"Nothing is gonna stop me from being upset about this, Cliff." Fayt stood, giving Cliff a quick hug. "Thanks... for worrying about me."  
He nodded. "You know where the med room is. Tell the others I sent you up and they'll leave you alone." Fayt gave him an odd look, "Why would they stop me?"  
Cliff gave him a look of 'you're being paranoid' and stood, ruffling his hair in that brotherly way he did "Just go see him." he left him alone then, going back to his own room to rest.

Fayt made his way to sick bay, avoiding the looks of the crew. He knocked on the door, not waiting for an answer. He rushed in and about fell over.  
Only the usual med lady was in at the time. When she saw him she quickly bowed and exited. Fayt stared at Albel through the glass of the healing chamber. Luckily the wounds had all closed up but he was still very delicate. He had been put in a white, short-sleeved robe and his hair was down. His body was limp inside the chamber, a breathing mask on his face and an IV needle in his arm. The machine was taking note of his heartbeats, ready to restart his heart if he flat-lined again. The proud, irritable warrior looked so frail now. His skin was so pale and looked thinner than before. It was frightening. One could clearly see his veins under the skin...  
He almost started crying again, but he willed himself not to. If Albel woke up and saw him crying he'd get upset. He looked so sickly... Nothing like the strong warrior he was. he stared for quite some time. "I'm sorry Albel..."  
Eventually Albel's eyes twitched softly and slowly opened, looking at his surroundings hazily. His eyes set on Fayt before seeming satisfied and slipped closed. He couldn't will himself awake any longer and fell back into sleep.  
At this point Fayt did cry, the tears poured down and a familiar pain washed over him. The sensation of razorblades... he fell over, screaming with crippling pain.  
The doctor rushed in quickly to see what was happening. She comforted the boy and called a few more of the staff in to help. Eventually they had to sedated Fayt to calm him then started to look for problems. They didn't find a single thing wrong. Blood tests were done when the initial assessment came up with nothing. The doctor found an odd chemical circulating Fayt's body, but couldn't find a name for it.

Days later Albel's body had recovered enough to take him out of intensive care and put into a normal room. He was put in his old room he'd used on the Diplo and put to bed. The ship was nearing earth so the boys would be able to get adequate care. Albel was still too weak to stand. If this continued he would have to be brought to Moonbase for testing to see what could be done, but at least his body had stopped deteriorating.  
Fayt lay in his room, unconscious. Blood tests inconclusive, they sent the samples to Moonbase for analysis. Fayt had to be repeatedly sedated, once the drugs wore off the pain would take hold again even stronger than before. More than once Cliff had to restrain him. "Let me go! Stop it, it hurts!"  
"Fayt, calm down! Nothing's wrong with you! Just calm down!"  
"It hurts! It hurts! Kill me Cliff! Please kill me!" Fayt flailed more, surprisingly strong against even Cliff.  
Cliff had to push him down hard on the bed "Fayt, please calm down!" he didn't want to have to knock him out. Albel had been asking about him, too, for days now. He had to do something. He struggled against Fayt, trying to keep him calm "...Calm down, maggot..." Cliff's head whipped around to the door. Albel was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame for support. He looked shaky on his feet but determined.  
Fayt struggled, more weakly than before. Tears pouring down his face. "It hurts... It hurts so much..." Cliff pulled him into a hug "Its gonna be okay, Fayt. We're going to Earth. We'll get you some medical attention there"  
"It won't do... any good..." Albel remarked. Cliff looked up at him "Why the hell not?" The man didn't look cocky or confident now about anything. Just tired and very sick, "Because I poisoned him."  
Cliff's look turned icy, "You did what?" It wasn't a 'I'm confused, explain' remark, but a 'what the hell, explain yourself before I murder you' remark.  
Albel shrugged, trying to look cocky, and failing "I wanted to see his power...I didn't know...it would go this far..."  
Cliff took the care to set the shaking Fayt onto the bed gently before stomping up to Albel. He looked every bit the angry Klausian right now, ready to punch him out. "And just why the hell did you do that?!"  
"It seemed...the only way..." He wasn't one bit afraid of Cliff. He was afraid of what Fayt would think of him. "There's an antidote... If you want him safe you have to get it..."  
Cliff grabbed his shirt collar, affectively lifting him off his feet. "You bastard! Do you have any idea what you've done!? Fayt loves you dammit! And now you go and pull this shit?! He's done nothing but be kind to you when you damn well don't deserve kindness from anyone!"  
Albel just looked up at him tiredly and smirked "I regret everything...that I did to him... I was told...the poison would drive a man insane... I didn't think... it would be like this... I only tell you this now... fool... because I can't stand to see him suffer anymore by my doings..." He laughed softly, "Don't you see it, you blond oaf...? I love him too..." he said softly before fainting  
Cliff growled before setting the man down on the couch. "If you love him so much why were you trying to drive him insane?!" Sighing he returned to his spot on the bed. Fayt stared blankly at the wall, eyes wide and pouring tears. He heard only the first bit before being pulled into his nightmarish state of mind.  
He... poisoned me...?

Albel woke the next day and was instantly asking for Fayt. When he finally thought he had the strength again he got out of bed and made his way down the hall to Fayt's room, slipping in before anyone would see him. He wanted him alone.  
Fayt stared at the ceiling, conscious and hooked to a drip with pain medication. He didn't notice Albel come in, lost in thought.  
Albel walked over slowly and sat on the bed, looking down at him "...Fayt."  
Fayt tensed immediately, afraid to look at him. This man had the full intention of making him lose his mind, and for what? A fight?  
He just looked down at him tiredly, nothing but regret and endless apologies in his eyes "...I'm sorry..." He moved to lay down against his chest, resting against him "...Im so sorry..."  
"Albel... why did you...?"  
"I don't know... I just wanted... to see it so badly... I wanted to see how strong you are... Find your limits... and surpass them... Heh..." he closed his eyes and wrapped his one full arm around him. "Looks like I got what I deserved..."  
"Then... taking care of me... was so you could see my attack?" It sounded so... real when he said it. All he knew was that Albel had poisoned him, he didn't get to hear most of Cliff and his argument. "...You were just pretending... making sure I didn't die before showing you... You really... wanted me to break so badly?"  
He nodded softly. Please don't hate me...You're all I have...  
Fayt began to cry anew.  
"...I'm sorry..." He crawled up slowly to lay next to Fayt, face to face. He reached over slowly and touched his face "Don't cry..."  
"W-why shouldn't I? You tried to kill me... and when it didn't work you tried to nurse me back to health so you'd see me go crazy..." Fayt hiccuped a sob.  
Albel's tired ruby eyes closed, tears slipping from their corners "I don't... know how to love, Fayt... I've never loved before... You make me feel different... than everyone else... I was afraid... I didn't know how to handle it..."  
Fayt was shocked to see Albel crying. "I'm in love with you Albel. I don't know how it happened, it just did. So please..."  
Albel slowly opened his eyes and looked at Fayt with a weak smile, "...I'm glad... I finally got to see it..." He moved to rest his head on Fayt's chest, curling up. "I acknowledge your power... and I... submit to it... You have a power I cannot overthrow or rise above... I accept my limits compared to your own..."  
"I didn't want to show you!" Fayt snapped, near tears again. "I'm scared of this power I have! Everyone is! I almost killed you Albel!"  
Albel twitched and let his eyes slip closed "...Fayt?"  
Fayt shook softly, trying not to cry in front of Albel.  
"Am I...going to die...?"  
"W-what?"  
"You heard me...Am I dying...?"  
Fayt froze and for a split second he considered asking someone if he was or not. He silently confirmed to himself that if Albel did die he'd go to Luther himself and do whatever he wished to have him re-animated. "No... I'm not going to let you die!" Albel just smiled weakly "Heh... It feels like I am... I'm so tired..."  
"It'll pass... you'll get better, I promise." Fayt pet his loose hair softly.  
"Mn...Yes...." he sighed softly, "...I love you, Fayt..." he said before slipping off into sleep.  
"I love you... Albel..." Fayt pet his hair until he himself fell asleep.


	7. Act 7

Ah~! Sorry about the late update everyone! Things have been really busy lately.

I'd like to thank a few of my reviewers;

**cookies-n'-milk-yo:** Uh... Um... Err... -hides- Don't let the ninjas get me!!

**Angel Hacker:** Thanks for the continued support dear!

**xXToxicXAddictionXx:** Yes, there is certainly a lot of grammar errors. This is largely unbeta'd, and my beta is kinda lagging (kicks her) I do plan to fix it though.

And to everyone who has read my story so far; Thank you!

**An End Has A Start**

_Act 7: I won't disappoint you, as you fall apart_

Days later the ship arrived at Elicoor II. Albel forced himself out of bed to dress and take Fayt to get the antidote. While on ship the engineers had repaired his arm. He wore it now but it only served to weigh him down. He slipped his cloak on and went to the transporter to meet Fayt, the whole time hugging walls just to stay upright.  
Fayt was on his feet again, although not as strong as he need to be he insisted on helping Albel. "You can lean on me, Albel."  
"I'm fine, worm." He steeled himself and walked into the transport with him. It was scary. He couldn't eat much and he'd always end up throwing up so he'd lost even more weight. His body was so nearly skeletal now, his skin deathly pale, yet still he refused to ask for help.  
"Albel, please!" Fayt gave him a pleading look, tugging at his cloak.  
The man just glared "I wont be embarrassed because I'm ill!" he insisted "I wont be defeated by this!"  
"Doesn't mean you can't accept help from me at the very least!" Fayt steeled his glare, "This is my fault, Albel. At least let me help."  
"No." He said sternly just before they were transported down  
They landed in the wilderness of Elicoor II and Fayt gave him a hurt look. Albel just 'hmph'ed and started to walk, trying to keep upright and hold his head high. He wasn't going to lose to this. Fayt sighed, trudging behind him. Even though Fayt and him confirmed their feelings he still wouldn't accept any help. Even now when the fatigue and strain was obvious, Albel was too stubborn.  
It wasn't long for fatigue to set in. They hardly got out a few minutes before it was starting to really show. Twenty minutes and his vision was getting hazy. Albel shook his head as if to clear his vision and walked on. They weren't far from Kirsla. he could make it if he just...kept....going. Suddenly a wave of pain went through his body and he fell to know knee with a cry.  
"A-Albel!!" Fayt was at his side instantly, keeping him upright. "I told you, why won't you listen?!"  
"Shut up!" He hissed in pain and curled up a little until it was gone. He was still breathing heavely, shaking softly. Why did it hurt so much?! "I'm fine..." he got up with much effort and started off again, a little wobbly this time "Lets go."  
Fayt grabbed him around his waist, effectively halting him. "No! We're resting!"  
"Get off me, worm! I said I'm fine!"  
"Dammit, Albel! If you won't rest for yourself than rest for me!"  
He tried to pull away but in the end he just rested against him, panting softly "There's... a limit on your life too... you know..." He swallowed, "If you...don't get the antidote soon...you'll die too..."  
Fayt sniffled, "I don't want to live... if it means you'll die..."  
"Fayt...It's me or you...Either you die or I go through a little pain..." He sighed softly, reaching his hand up to pet his face, "If you die...you wont be able to take care of me anymore..." Gods he sounded so tired. There was also a small sore on his hand that was developing. One on his cheek, too. Seems the process was starting over again.  
"Just for a little while, okay...? Rest for a while... I'm tired too..." Fayt tried not to cry, failing. Albel nodded softly. he was too tired to argue.  
Fayt carefully dragged Albel under the shade of a nearby tree, carefully curling up with him. "How far do we need to go?"  
"Just to Kirsla..." he rested against him, his head on his shoulder "An inventor in town... He made it for me... He'll make you another antidote..."  
Fayt nodded, petting Albel's hair. "Albel... please forgive me."  
He started to chuckle tiredly "There's nothing to forgive... I deserved this..."  
"You didn't! You didn't deserve it..." Fayt was becoming upset again. His emotions seemed much more unstable with the chemicals in his system.  
"Shut up. You're making my head hurt...Lets just...get the antidote and go back..."  
Fayt nodded, "Albel...?"  
"What?"  
Fayt adjusted their position slightly and leaned in, kissing Albel tenderly.  
The man blinked then let his eyes slip closed, melting into the kiss. It was nice having someone who cared, someone to take care of him through his final days. He;'d already accepted the inevitable. Funny; he'd always thought he'd die in a great battle, taking every maggot with him as he died. Instead, reality was not so kind as fantasy. He would die sick and in pain with no one to remember him as anything but a bastard. Life had a way of screwing up plans.  
"Albel, I won't let you die... I don't want to lose you." Fayt held him closer, crying again. "Bah..." He pushed him away with what little strength he had and got shakily to his feet. "Lets go, worm. We didn't come out here to waste time."  
Fayt's face fell and he hoisted himself up. Kirlsa wasn't far, they'd get there by nightfall. Fayt stuck close to Albel, ready to help if he got tired.  
The two eventually made it to town, Albel looking worse for wear. He lead him to the workshop and had the man remake the antidote for Fayt. When it was done he forced him to drink it. His body was hurting again. The sores were getting worse. the one on his face was starting to bleed  
Fayt reluctantly drank the antidote, coughing once it was all gone. He started to feel his strength return which was a relief, but the condition of Albel became top priority. "Let's go back, you look awful."  
"Hmph..." He started to head back with him, only to have a coughing fit start. he held himself up against a wall and coughed violently. Fayt started, staying at Albel's side and keeping him upright. The sore on his face was bleeding a sickly black fluid now. "Albel! Albel hold on!" Fayt called Cliff on the communicator.  
The fit ended with one good hack and the very dizzy Albel took his hand away from his mouth, looking down at it. It was covered with blood, blood that was dripping from his mouth. He lolled to the side and fell, claws scraping the wall. Fayt caught him easily, balancing him and the communicator. "Cliff! Get down here!" He barked, then turned his attention to the twitching Albel.  
The man yelled that they were bringing the ship around and they would transport them up. Albel just shook in Fayt's arms. The blood that was on his hand dripped slowly to the ground but each drop evaporated into ice blue specks of dust before it even hit the ground.  
"Albel.. Goddamnit hold on! Don't die on me, please!" Fayt cradled the ailing man in his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"Kid! You there?!" Cliff called from the comm.  
"Cliff, hurry! Albel's dying!"  
"Transporting now." Mirages voice spoke before the two were transported up. The moment they got there Albel was whisked away to the infirmary again while Cliff helped Fayt up and set about comforting him again. Fayt sobbed and shook, crying like a child. "I thought he was fine! I thought he'd get better! What's happening to him?!" Cliff hugged him tight, trying to soothe him "I don't know, kid...I don't know." More personnel rushed past them, muttering about tumors and cancer. Fayt continued to sob, knowing this was his fault. The Klausian sighed "Lets get you back to your room. you should rest."  
Fayt didn't respond, just allowed Cliff to move him as he pleased.  
Cliff helped Fayt to his room while the doctors were forced to go through the same procedure with Albel once again. At least this time they only had to restart his heart once. The fact that his organs were thinning out again was the big issue. Two almost burst and one was bleeding heavily. They were forced to operate.  
Fayt was at a loss, he sat silently on his bed hunched over. Nothing mattered other than Albel's life. If Albel died he'd never forgive himself. He was the cause of his condition. Fayt just stared at the floor, nearly numb.  
It was another day before he was stable and a week until he was awake and walking around as before; meaning barely. He stayed in bed all the time. The doctors were at a loss as to what could be done. They had tried to take tissue and blood samples, only to find that they would evaporate before the next morning. It was clear now that nothing could be done. His body was sick because Fayt's powers had taken hold of every cell, and this power was made to disintegrate, which was what his body was doing. It was only a matter of time before it would win.  
Fayt stayed isolated in his room, waiting for some news... any news.  
The next afternoon the head doctor came in to speak with him. She sat with him and explained the findings and that there was nothing to be done. They could keep him just barely clinging to life, but in the end he would not survive. Fayt could no longer cry. He had spent the entire time crying and blaming himself. Albel is going to die...? "I can't accept that!" Fayt stood, grabbing his sword and armor and heading to the transporter. "W-wait!" she called to him, trying to stop him. Too late. He was gone. She sighed softly, hoping he didn't do anything foolish.  
Fayt landed on Elicoor II and began running. He knew exactly where to go and exactly who to see. If Albel was going to die, then he'd beg God himself to keep him alive. He found the trans-dimensional warp and activated it.

Meanwhile Albel was awake but barely. He was shaking in his bed, asking nothing where Fayt was, saying he wanted to see him, that he didn't want to die alone. His eyes were unfocused, barely open... "F... Fayt..."  
God was watching this scene with amusement, a smirk on his face.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to point out that the chapters after this are going to be increasingly violent, and angsty, and with lotsa confusing things. Please bare with me as I try to make it make the most sense as possible. Also, I love Albel and I assure everyone that there will be a happy Albel/Fayt ending! As always, thanks for reading!


	8. Act 8

Hey gaiz! Early update cuz I feel like it. I'd like to point out that chapters 1-5 have finished being beta'd and are now reposted. Hopefully they make more sense now :3

As for the rest, it's still being worked on. Forgive me if this chapter is a bit confusing (hell, En and I broke our brains when we did the next chapter. We confused ourselves!) but bear with me, Sunni is working on it!

Now the usual thanks;

**cookies-n'-milk-yo:** Suspense is a terrible thing, but I promise you won't be disappointed!

**Angel Hacker:** Don't worry deary, he'll be back!

**xXToxicXAddictionsXx:** Luther is a douchenozzle, and he only gets worse! Sorry about the grammar, we're fixing it!

Also, a special note; The titles of the chapters aren't random! A special treat for the first person who can guess what they're from!

Time limit: 7 Days (lol!)

Warnings for this chapter: Raep in abundance!

**An End Has A Start**

_Act 8: Some things should be simple, even an end has a start  
_

Inside a dimly lit office was a man sipping some coffee. He was seated in front of a large screen, watching with a blue haired boy run through his workplace with a bemused look on his face. He knew that boy all too well... he smirked.

The intercom buzzed and a female voice was heard: "Owner, an intruder is making his way up the tower!"

Luther just chuckled, "Capture him and bring him to me. He is not to be harmed. Let's hear what our little anomaly has to say."

Moments later the office opened and the blue-haired 'anomaly' was tossed roughly inside. Luther didn't bother getting up and just looked at his screen "And what brings Destruction to my doorstep?"

"I need... a favor." The phrase sounding dirty when directed at Luther.

"Ah, I see. When I want to debug my system you try to kill me but if your whore is in trouble, you come begging at my feet. Interesting."

"He's not a whore!" Fayt almost choked on a sob. He was still regaining his energy...

"So he dresses like that for fun? You humans are strange."

"Heal him!" Fayt ordered, tears streaming down his face. "Make him healthy again! Don't let him die!"

"Ooh...But he's already dying." he pointed to the screen. Albel was shaking softly in his bed, whimpering Fayt's name.

Fayt got to his feet, scrambling to the screen. He stared in horror, "Stop it! Don't let him die! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" On the screen behind him Albel writhed on the bed.

Fayt nodded, "I'll do whatever you want, just stop him from dying. Make him well again!"

"Hm...Well, I can't seem to think of anything I'd want from you. Nothing but your extinction, that is. Seems that having him die would be marking just one more anomaly off my list." Fayt almost couldn't believe his ears. Would he really not listen? "I'll... I'll let you have me."

This caused God to smirk "You?" A small cry of pain resonated from the screen. A tear ran down Fayt's face. "Yes... You can have me... Just save Albel..." Fayt felt disgusted at himself for sinking so low, but if it would save Albel...

"Oh? But he's already dead" he pointed to the screen. Albel was indeed limp on the bed, tears slipping from his ruby eyes, which were still slightly open and starring off at nothing. Luther smirked "Now don't you wish you had been with him in his final moments instead of wasting my time? i think he would have liked it."

Fayt's face whipped over to see Albel's dead form. His body shook, more tears falling. _No...!_ "Please Luther! I'll let you do whatever you want to me! Make me do anything! Just bring him back!" Fayt sobbed out, feeling helpless and unworthy in front of this pseudo-god.

Luther just laughed as Albel's body finally broke down, disintegrating into blue specks of light before disappearing all together, leaving nothing behind "Make you do anything, hm?"

Fayt nodded, shoulder's shaking softly.

Luther leaned forward and gripped his chin, tiling his head up to look at him "Why would I want anything to do with a thing like you? You could end up doing to me what you did to your precious love." Fayt looked up at him, scared and desperate. "I'll let you do as you please... I won't fight back as long as you restore Albel."

"Oh, I don't know... It's just so troublesome. He's really not worth all that, you know." He smirked "How's this, then? He pulled him into his lap "You stay here with me and be my servant... and I'll make you a new Albel. As many as you want."

Fayt blushed, straddling Luther's lap. "I just want the old one restored to how he was before I attacked him..."

"Hm..." he Leaned in and breathed in the scent of Fayt's neck, the others in the room leaving quickly to give him privacy. "So that's the type of man you like, is it? Rude. Crass. Conceded. Distrusting. Cold. Arrogant. The list goes on." he smirked "Do you really think he's worth this?"

Fayt shivered, the blush reddening. "Please Luther...!"

"I could make you a better one" he suddenly picked him up in his arms and started to carry him off, "Stay with me a while. I'll show you how good life can be with me if you let it."

Fayt didn't respond. He knew exactly what Luther was intending to do, and it frightened him. But if it was for Albel's sake... He let himself be carried off.

Luther took him into his room and lay with him that night but he didn't take him, not yet. He wanted to show Fayt he could be a gentle lover, much better than the late Albel Nox ever was.

Fayt barely slept, his mind racing. He wanted Luther to revive Albel, and do it right now. But he knew if he pushed Luther he could very well say no and toss him away. "Luther...?"

He shifted and pulled Fayt closer "What is it?"

"When you revive Albel... Please don't let him remember me yet..." He'd ask for him, Fayt knew, and likely get angry if he found out he left. Albel was stubborn that way and would search the planets until he found him and gave him a good beating for leaving. If he forgot Fayt existed... maybe that would be for the best. At least for now.

Luther's eyebrow raised "Why?"

"...You plan on keeping me here for a while, right? Albel will only throw a fit and ask where I am. No one knows I'm here."

"I see...Well, if thats the way you--" just then someone came in. "Master Luther, the preparations for...the..." Luther looked up, knowing exactly who it was. blue eyes, brown hair, lightly sun-kissed skin...

Fayt gaped. Had Luther made a copy of him?!

The other boy starred, then looked to Luther, then back at Fayt, glaring "What were you saying, pet?" Luther asked smoothly, not caring his Fayt's original color clone was upset. He had a brash temper like the original. He'd be angry for a little while then be all cheers and smiles within the hour, "I was saying that the preparations for your new character were complete. The others are also coming along nicely"

"I see."

Fayt looked up at Luther. "New... character...?"

"Yes, I have a new character being beta tested as we speak." He looked to the clone, who looked a little hurt. "Anything else?" The brunette nodded "I have a request." Luther nodded "Go on"

"...About Albel... Albel 3..." he blushed a little, smiling as he thought of the brown and pink haired copy "I want to keep him." Luther thought on this a moment before smiling almost kindly at his creation "Consider him yours. I want Albel 2 paired with Romero and set up in the sphere immediately" Fayt bowed, "Yes, Master Luther."

Fayt watched the clone leave, feeling a little unsettled. "Do you have copies of all of us?"

Luther smirked "Quite a few. They didn't seem to want to come out just right, though. And I am sad to say that not a single Albel was created with a full left arm. Pity." he got up, pulling Fayt out of bed "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Fayt complied, allowing himself to be dragged away from the warm bed. "Where are we going, Luther?"

"You'll see."

Luther took him down a few levels to an experimentation floor. The moment the door opened one could see many tubes of liquid, color clones of each of the party being grown inside. Most were near completion. The most shocking part was that three clones of Albel were speaking with three Fayt's, and two were in tubes behind them, still being grown. Seems Luther favored Fayt.

Fayt was frightened and unnerved seeing so many versions of himself. He wondered if Luther planned on experimenting on him.

The group looked over at them as they came in. One Fayt looked annoyed, one curious, the other cocky. He looked like an exact copy of him, too, He also wore his college uniform. the three Albels, however, were rather different. it was obvious the first was a mistake and Luther sought to get rid of him. his skin was dark and his hair white. An obvious failure. The second one was very pale and had dark brown hair shot through with pink of all colors. the last was tattooed all over and had pure black hair. The moment the three caught sight of Fayt they all muttered in unison "The original..." and quickly moved forward. Needless to say, the Fayts weren't pleased.

Fayt backed up against Luther, frightened with the three Albel's closing in on him. One Albel was intimidating, three was downright terrifying.

The three smirked at him "Aww."

"He's scared."

"How cute."

The three laughed.

Fayt quivered slightly, pressed back against Luther.

The brown haired one looked up at their creator "Master Luther...Can we?" The blond man smirked and shoved Fayt into the crowd of Albels.

Fayt gasped and fell to the ground amongst the Albel-lookalikes. "Luther, what are you--?!"

The three grabbed him and pulled him off, laughing cruelly. They had never even seen their lovers' original before. It was fascinating, "I wonder if he looks the same as mine under his clothes."

"I bet hes big too."

"I want firsts, worms! I came first!"

Fayt tried to fight them off, failing miserably to get all three away. He flailed, "Lemme go!"

Luther just laughed as the three drug Fayt off to another room while he went to speak with the clones of Fayt, as well as check on the rest. Fayt continued to squirm, terrified. He didn't want any of these... He wanted the _real_ Albel! "Let me go! Please!"

"Haha! He wants us to let him go!"

"Silly worm."

"You're ours now." The tanned one forced him down on the bed while the black haired one kissed him hard, the pale one starting to take the boys clothes off.

"N-No--mmph!" Fayt continued to squirm and plead, even though the rough treatment was making him somehow aroused. His clothes were stripped away, leaving him exposed. The brown haired one grinned triumphantly, "I told you, worms!" The other two looked over and smirked, all blushing and very amused by the large appendage. The black haired one looked down at Fayt. "Well, well." The tanned one looked to the black haired one, getting an idea. "Give me your sash." He nodded to the bedpost and all three smirked wide, looking like the devil himself.

Fayt tried vainly to struggle against them, only to be tied firmly to the bed post. "Stop it! None of you are my Albel!"

"Shut up, worm!" they all yelled simultaneously then got back to what they were doing, deciding to strip down as well while the brown haired one got some lubricant from _Master_ Luther, coming back quickly. "Foolish little maggot..."

Fayt shivered at the harsh tones. Albel was like this once... but he had become nice to him. He didn't want to lose his virginity to any of these fakes. "Let me go!" Fayt cried, trying to yank his arms free.

The three decided to gag him and started to work on his body, kissing him everywhere, toying with him, doing everything that they thought would get a rise out of him. It all did for their Fayts, after all.

Fayt squirmed, not wanting to get aroused but not being able to stop. They all felt like Albel, sounded like Albel, and were rough like Albel. He felt his erection pulsating. The tanned one set to work on his chest, toying with and sucking on his nipples. The brown haired one took him into his mouth and started to suck, rolling his sack carefully. The black haired one captured his lips and kissed him deeply, nipping every now and then.

Fayt's body twitched and he did his best not to moan_. Why does this feel good!? I'm being raped!_ "Nngh... Albel..."

The three grinned and moaned his name in sync.

As weird as the reverb sounded, Fayt moaned, eyes tightly shut. He imagined it was just one Albel, his Albel, making him feel this way. He squirmed, feeling very close to the edge.

The tanned one smacked the brunette over the head and his head shot up to glare at him "Don't just keep going, fool! i want my turn first!" he pushed him away and straddled Fayt, smirking down at him while the black haired one got the bottle of lubricant and started to coat Fayt's erection with it. Fayt's eyes shot open and he willed himself to see just his Albel and not this tanned impostor.

The tanned clone grinned then lowered himself onto Fayt's hardness with a long moan, unable to hold it back. His head fell back, his eyes closed and he moaned like a whore in heat as Fayt was buried fully in him. Perhaps this is what Luther meant. Did this mean Luther had taken him? And the others as well?

Fayt stifled a moan, the other's heat encircling him. He writhed beneath him, causing even more movement. The one above him took a moment to get used to it before starting to ride him, slow at first, then faster and harder. "Ahm...F...fayt....ah....uuuh...." Fayt bit his lip, raising his hips up to meet the Albel's movements.

"Nn... Ahn... Albel...!"

It didnt take long for the tanned one to cum, and hard, letting out a cry as he did. Unfortunately, he didn't give Fayt any attention after he had finished while Fayt remained hard and unsatisfied. he smirked and pulled off of him "He feels just like my Fayt."

"Does he now?"

"Alright, my turn!" The brunette pushed the tanned one out of the way and got on top of Fayt.

Fayt kept his eyes tightly closed, a deep blush covering his face. His cock weeped precum even after the first Albel had finished.

"Sloppy seconds, eh worm?"

"Shut up!" the brunette took Fayt in with a cry. being the more delicate of the three, his Fayt didn't go too rough with him. He hadn't had him inside him more than once before. This also meant he was teased by the other two. Fayt moaned aloud in spite of himself, his cock twitch back to life from the sudden encasement. The brunette rode him hard like the other did, wanting to keep up. Too bad for Fayt he was just like the other in terms of stamina and once again, he was denied release.

_I bet my Albel lasts longer..._ Fayt snorted.

"My turn now, idiot." the black haired one spoke up, shoving the brunette off of Fayt, causing him to fall off the bed and hit the floor with a crash and a yelp. The two just laughed and the tattooed one got down to business riding Fayt as well.

At last the tattooed one had come, though Fayt was still buried inside him.

Fayt moaned again, still not near his climax. "Man... you guys fail at stamina... nngh.. nothing near the original." He taunted.

The moment the boy uttered those words the three went very quiet and stared at him, glaring with Albel's usual '_I'm going to eat your fucking brain, maggot_' face "_What?_" they all said in unison.

"All three of you are done, but I haven't even finished once." Fayt said, cocky. If it were his Albel, he'd set to prove him wrong. The three instantly ganged up on him, claws and fists raised.

"Why you little..."

"Damned maggot!"

"I'll kill you!"

"You'll do no such thing." The three stopped and looked behind them towards the door. Luther was standing in the doorway, looking very amused "Seems none of you could satisfy our boy here, meaning that his clones were telling the truth." the three glared and Luther laughed, "It's alright, my pets. Your original couldn't finish him off, either."

Fayt blushed vividly, being caught in his bluff by 'god' himself. He pulled futilely at his binds, trying to hide his very erect self.

Luther came closer and the clones backed off as he knelt on the bed before Fayt, "What's wrong, destruction? These three beauties can't satisfy your lusts?"

"They came onto me, Luther." Fayt blushed, trying to be polite but he very well didn't feel like being kind to the guy who was using him for entertainment. _For Albel... Do it for your Albel..._ He repeated to himself like a mantra.

"Heh... you're pathetic, boy. But if you can't seem to be satisfied by them..." he started to undo the pants beneath his robes "Then perhaps _I_ could satisfy you."

Fayt blushed deeply, trying to squirm away again. _Not good not good not good... _He brought his knees up, trying to hide his erection. Luther pulled his own hard on free and grabbed Fayt's ankles, looking to the clones. "Come over here. Hold him down." The three nodded and the tanned and tattooed one held Fayts legs down and apart firmly while the brunette kissed him. Luther grinned "How quickly the tables turn." he said before shoving himself fully inside Fayt's body.

Fayt screamed from the sudden intrusion, feeling something tearing within him. It burned terribly and he felt something warm trickle down his rear. Luther laughed in triumph and began to move, fucking his prize nice and slow. Fayt cried pitifully, his insides being ripped with each rough thrust. Is this what it'd be like with Albel? Painful and frightening? Even if Luther was supposedly moving slow it still grate on his insides. He must be _huge_.

Luther started to move faster, making the brunette stroke the teen while he held onto his hips and fucked him like no tomorrow. Fayt whimpered and cried with each thrust, sure he would not be able to walk for a while after this. Blood leaked out between his legs and sweat dripped from his body. He didn't want it to feel good, but it was starting to.

The blond gave the brunette a look and told him to use his mouth on Fayt, that he obviously wasn't good enough to get him off that way. The man glared but did as told, sucking Fayt off rough while Luther decided to be kind and aim for the sweet spot inside Fayt.

Fayt cried out, feeling the Albel's hot mouth around him. Pain mixed with pleasure. His cock twitched dangerously, denoting his oncoming orgasm. Luther laughed and thrust harder, hitting his spot each time. He wanted to see him cum, see him broken before him. He deserved it for ruining his perfect world.

Fayt's cries got louder, nearing his climax too quickly for him to stop it. _This isn't how I wanted it to be... I'm sorry... Albel... _

"Just let yourself go, Fayt." Luther said with a smirk as he pushed in and out of his body.

Fayt cried freely, letting orgasm wash over him. "Nngh... N..no...Aaahn!" His back arched, releasing his seed in while a flood of white light and colored sparks filled his vision.

The brunette let out a little surprised squeak and pulled back, cum dripping from his open mouth while Luther pushed in a few more times, finishing deep inside Fayt. He laughed softly and pulled out, getting up and leaving. "Pitiful." He left the boy to the three clones who were instantly fighting over licking Fayt clean.

Fayt's body twitched as tears rolled down his face. He hiccuped a sob silently, wishing he could be the one dead instead of Albel.


	9. Act 9

Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. A lot of crap has been going down on my end. Again, thanks to all my reviewers and I apologize in advanced for the confusingness of this chapter. Read and review, ne?

**An End Has A Start**

_Act 9: You lose everything by the end_

After a few minutes of bickering the three decided to share the duty of cleaning the violated blunette, occasionally kissing each other deep when one wanted a taste of what was in another's mouth. They soon calmed down and concluded that a bath was in order.

Fayt could barely walk, even moving his legs hurt. The tan Albel had to drag him. He felt so violated... used... _For Albel... For Albel..._

The three got a bath set up for him and pulled him into the huge tub, which was clearly one of Luther's designs, probably for this reason. Luther loved having the attentions of men and women alike and loved being worshiped. They set Fayt to rest against the side while they all snuggled up, the tattooed and tanned one resting against his shoulders, the brunette against his chest. They kissed and lavished affection on him before graciously casting healing on him.

"Th... thank you..." Fayt sniffled, still very upset.

The three smiled happily, or as happy as Albel ever looked, nuzzling him, tracing little patterns on his chest and stomach. "Somethings been bothering me, worm." the tanned one said to Fayt "Why did you come here?"

Fayt stared at the ceiling, sore all over. "I came... to save my Albel..."

"Your Albel?" the brunette asked, "What is our original like?"

"He... was cruel and hard to get along with... mean to everyone and not afraid to kill... but he cared for me when I was sick and even opened up to me... but..." Fayt took a deep, shuddering breath. "Because of my power he's dead. He held out long enough to get me well again and died..."

All three looked at him "Because of your power?" they all asked in sync.

Fayt smiled sadly, "He always wanted to see it... but it was the end of him... I came here to ask Luther to restore him..." A tear rolled down his cheek.

Instantly the three kissed him, two on the cheeks, one on the lips. It seemed to be a natural reaction. Fayt began crying full on. "I don't care what happens to me... I just want him to be alive again..." The three hugged him gently, resting their heads against him again "We'll talk to Master Luther." they said, once again, in sync. Fayt smiled sadly, giving each a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you..." He let himself relax for a while, "So... what are the other me's like?"

The three started talking at the same time again, trying to describe each to him but in the end they started fighting again, telling each other to shut up while another bitched or yelled.

"Whoa whoa! Stop! One at a time!" Fayt shouted over them, getting them to quiet down. "All right... You first..." He pointed to the gentler brunette Albel.

He glared at the others then spoke "My Fayt in the first one to be made. Hes sickeningly kind and gentle but has a temper" He grinned "I like seeing his fire."

"Sounds a bit right... Now you." He pointed to the dark skinned Albel.

"Mines the second one created. He's just the same, but a little more mellow. He's fun to tease."

Fayt chuckled softly, "And you?"

"I have the one that looks like you. Not quite last in line but probably least. He's a fool. Seems about right since you look exactly the same. He screams nicely, though."

Fayt blushed lightly. From what the copies had said it sounded like each had characteristics of him but weren't complete copies. "But... you three love your Fayt's, right?"

They all nodded.

"And do you think they love you?"

They nodded again.

"Then... you can understand why I'm doing this? I don't seem foolish...?" Fayt asked, uncertain.

"Of course you do!" they all exclaimed then laughed almost evilly, "But you can't help it." It really was creepy how they would talk in sync like that. It was almost like they shared the same brain sometimes.

Fayt chuckled. True, he felt foolish to himself even. Going to such lengths to bring a dead man back... "I know he wouldn't do the same for me in any case but... I don't want to lose him yet... We hadn't even made love..."

They all hit him over the head "No! He'd die for you or kill himself when you're dead, fool!"

Fayt flinched rubbing his head, "W-what?" They all gave him a look of '_you heard me, fool_'. Fayt smiled softly, happy tears pricking at his eyes. "Yeah..."

The three kissed him, taking turns kissing his lips, then helped him from the tub and to get dressed before leading him off to a bedroom with a large bed, all of them bedding down with him to sleep. Fayt sighed softly, getting comfortable. "Hey... won't the other Fayt's get jealous?"

"They'll be fine." the tanned one said "You need us tonight." said the brunette "Get some rest, fool" the tattooed one muttered. Fayt nodded, fatigued. He allowed himself to sleep, believing that each of these Albel's were a bit like his. That alone was comforting.

The next morning the three Albels pulled the poor boy out for combat training, one of the original Albels favorite pastimes, though he called it sparring, as did they. They all seemed to have an obsession with getting stronger as well. And of course, the Fayts were angry.

The uniformed Fayt approached him first, not amused. "With all due respect, Luther-sama, what the hell?"

Luther was sitting on the couch near the window facing where the boys were combat training. Seemed the three couldn't agree, once again, and instead started fighting each other, Meaning the brunette would be down and out in five minutes flat and one of the other two would be joining him in the infirmary for the day. "Exactly what do you mean, pet?"

The other two Fayt's stood behind the first, equally pissed. "Our lovers are spending all their time with 'the original', who as you know came here to have his Albel revived. What's taking you?"

"Hmph. Why should I bother? It does nothing for me. Besides, the boy could prove a wonderful experiment. And those three will kill him when they're through with him anyway."

The blond Fayt stepped up, being the angrier of the three. "Then why waste our time and their's if you have no intention of helping him?"

"Calm down..." The Brunette Fayt shot him a look.

Luther rolled his eyes and sipped his afternoon drink "Don't you see what's happening? Its all very fascinating."

"All I see is what's ours fighting over the original and getting hurt!" The blond seethed. The brunette saw his Albel fall to the ground thanks to the others and left the group to help him. The uniformed Fayt sighed, "Tell us, Master, what is your intention if not to help him?"

"To see what makes him, and in essence you, tick. Its why I made you all. I want to study you humans. Hm..." he watched as the brunette took down the tanned one with a simple charge, knocking him out. He was getting stronger. "See how they fuss and fight over him? My theory is that you would do the same for Albels original. If my theory proves to hold water, I will revive Albel Nox... as an experiment."

"So this is only a means for you to gather information, at our expense." The uniformed Fayt concluded. The brunette glared at Luther, not happy with the results and having his lover sleep with the original. "Indeed. Oh." He turned to the uniformed one with a smirk, "You may want to get down there. Your love is bleeding heavily."

The Fayt twitched, giving Luther a stern glare before heading out to take his Albel to the infirmary. He was the more intelligent of the Fayts, but still had issues with his temper, sometimes more so than the blond Fayt. The brunette Fayt cast him a similar look, muttering 'asshole' before running out to the field.

Meanwhile Fayt was busy staring at the twitching Albel, wondering why they had started fighting over them and not attacking him at once. The blond copy of himself had dragged his injured lover away, leaving Fayt and the brunette Albel.

The brunette smirked. he was bleeding, but conscious. he started to laugh as the others were taken off to the infirmary. In the window, if one looked up, they would have seen Luther grinning before walking off. "That seemed like a little overkill." Fayt said flatly, eyeing the bleeding wound on the copy's side.

brunette panted softly then sheathed his sword, starringdown at the tattooed one comtemptuesly, giving him one last little kick to the side, making him cough "Hmph! They deserved it. Always mocking me, teasing me."

"You all seem to tease each other from what I can tell." The uniformed Fayt ran onto the field, casting a quick heal spell on the injured man and a glared at the two combatants before dragging him away. pale one just laughed "But today they get to grovel like the maggots they are. Its been a long time coming."

Fayt sighed, "If you say so. Now what?"

He instantly rushed over and took Fayt's arm. "I want to go out! I won you fair and square! You're mine for today, maggot!"

"W-what? Go where?!" Fayt tried to tug away. The metal arm kept him in tow. "The battle arena!" he exclaimed. After a good fight like that he felt like he could take on the world.

"But you're injured!"

"I'm fine!" clearly he hadn't noticed due to adrenaline.

"Albel, you're bleeding!" Fayt said, concerned but still being dragged along.

"I don't care! Since when did that stop me!"

Fayt tried once again to break free. From nowhere a fist came flying at his face, tearing him painfully from Albel's grip.

Instantly the pale Albel turned around, his hand on his sword. When he saw his lover he glared but didn't pull the sword from its sheath, though his hand never left the hilt.

"So, you'd rather spend time with him than me?" The brunette seethed, crossing his arms like a jealous wife. Albel gave him a look "Oh please, I'm sure you would do that same! Besides, you and the master seem quite content in each others arms."

"So are you!" He shouted back, angry. Fayt was nursing his badly bleeding arm and nose as the two fought.

"You would fuck my original at the drop of a hat if he would satisfy you more! I know why you sleep with the master, so don't lie to me! If I'm that useless then leave me and be done with it!"

"How many times have I stopped the other Albel's from hurting you? How many?! Would I keep doing it if I didn't care?"

"I don't need or want your pity, fool! I can take care of myself!" he knelt to help Fayt up, casting healing on him.

"You're not getting what I'm saying!" He yelled back, grabbing a hold of Albel's arm before he casted that spell. "I don't want you with him! He has his own lover!"

"Ow! get off me, you bastard!" he yelled, struggling against him. Seems he had the same amount of spunk that the real one did. The brunette Fayt grabbed both his limbs and glared at him, "Hold still so I can heal you."To which he viciously spit in his face and pushed him away, only to fall back on his bony ass with a yelp.

"Dammit Albel!" His counterpart sat on his legs, keeping him a little more still. Without warning his lips captured the other's, and a soothing hand was placed over his wound. The Albel tried to fight him for a few moments before giving up, kissing back heated and angry, leaving the real Fayt to watch and be confused.

A blush creeped over his face, then Fayt realized that he was still injured and bleeding. He left the two and returned to the building, wandering around for a nurse or something.

"Have fun out there?" a deep voice said from behind. Luther was leaning against the wall, looking very smug.

"Lupha... Wherz da dokta?" Fayt asked, blood streaming from his nose.

God just rolled his eyes and pulled Fayt off to a medic. "Ive decided to revive your love."

Fayt's eyes shot up, staring at the back of Luther's head.

He had the medic heal him so he could get down to business. That being, make Fayt beg and plead at his feet. He started to walk off after he was healed.

"W-wait! Luther!" Fayt followed after him, wanting an answer. "You said you were going to revive him, right?"

"Yes, I did." He said as if bored with the idea "Only under one condition."

Fayt clutched at his cloak, "What is it?"

Luther stopped, turning dead serious all of a sudden "If I revive him, he belongs to me."

Fayt froze, "W-what do you mean?"

"He will be my servant, completely and totally." he looked over his shoulder down at Fayt, "Make your decision. You will have three perfectly good copies that are willing to love and take care of you, or you let the original live and never remember that you exist."

"Your servant...? What do you mean?!" Fayt shook softly. Servant meaning he'd stay here and not remember ever loving Fayt and he'd be forced to move on with having him right there? "He will make a good research specimen, as well as a personal body guard. One can't let skills like that go to waste. No matter how hard I try, my copies cannot surpass their originals. It would explain why the copies of Albel Nox hold you in such high regard."

"That wasn't the deal! I'd do what you wanted me to do in exchange for you restoring him to normal! Not making him your slave!" Fayt's eyes watered, this wasn't supposed to happen!

"You also said you wanted him to forget you, did you not?"

"But that..." Fayt's eyes overflowed. He couldn't argue with Luther like this. He could just boot him away without doing a thing and everything he went through, even the rape even, would be for nothing. "Fine... but on one condition."

"Oh~? That being what?"

"I stay here as well."

Luther just laughed softly, "Fine, but don't be surprised if I experiment on you too. You're already becoming a perfect specimen."

Fayt bit his lip and nodded, his hair hiding his eyes. "When will I get to see him...?"

"When I finish making him a new body. You seem to have done a nice job on the last one.." He turned and started to walk away.

Fayt let him leave, falling to his knees in the hall. Tears showered down as he told himself, over and over, _It's for the best... he'll live and be well again... even if he won't remember loving me... _It was the last thought that hurt the most.


	10. Act 10

Semi-late update, gomen! I'd like to thank the few of you who still read this, and I'd like to let you know that this chapter is... well... the first half is completely fluff, while the second half is angst. Somewhat of a break? Perhaps.

As usual, I'll update earlier chapters with beta'd versions later, and as alwasy, enjoy!

**An End Has A Start**

_Act 10: Still my broken limbs you find time to mend  
_

The next morning Luther sat at the desk in his lab, collecting all the data on Albel that he could, trying to find his soul somewhere in the Eternal Sphere. About midday he found it and gathered his data, setting it to spawn a body like he had done with the clones, but this time, it would be the real one. He would grow quickly and resemble his original age within a week. Fayt remained in the room that Luther had set up for him. It overlooked a futuristic garden-like area where he often watched the copies spar and horse around. It sorta hurt.

Two days in Luther called Fayt in to his lab, wanting to show him his work. The creation had finished its fetus stage and was now the age of one. The small package floated in his tube, much like the other copies did at until they were ready.

Fayt looked at the small child lovingly, smiling. It was like looking at his and Albel's child, if they could have a child anyway. "How much longer...?"

"Five days. Make yourself confortable. Oh, and I suggest you mark yourself or something. The other two of your copies are just about ready. I seem to have perfected copying you."

"Huh? When did you clone me?"

He gave him a look, "Don't tell me you don't know what those copies of you and your manslut are. I copied them from your data."

"R-right..." _That's right... My world is just a program in this world._ "Why did you have such a hard time copying me before then?"

"It just didn't seem to want to come out right. Its a lot of technical mumbo jumbo. Seems I got pretty close with the Albels. Let's hope this one comes out right." Fayt shuddered at the thought of replicas of him wandering around. Three others were enough. "Well, all you need to worry about is this one. Hopefully I've cloned him to your specifications."

"I'd rather not have an exact copy of myself. I'm wondering if the other's have the same feeling?" Fayt gazed at him sidelong.

"Same feeling?"

"I don't like the idea of having a copy. If they're supposed to be perfect copies, shouldn't we think alike?"

"You seem to. Just look at the Albels. They fight over you and squable, speak the same things at the same times. There's bearly a difference between them besides looks. Only certain traits stand out more. It's the same with your clones."

Fayt nodded, "Yes, but do the other mes do that? Do they dislike eachother?"

"Somewhat. They hate you more."

Fayt flinched, "So you make more?"

"Yes." he said calmly

"Aren't you afraid they'll gang up on me and kill me?" Luther gave him a look "What do you think they are for?" he scoffed "Besides, they hate you because you have the one thing they want."

Fayt gulped, "W-what's that...?"

"Albel." He went back to his desk and started to work on some programing code for the new cloned body.

"They have Albel. They each have their own Albels." Fayt followed him, looking confused and not happy about it.

"They want the original, not a copy, just as the Albels want you most of all." he sighed dramatically "Seems it was all part of faulty programming. I can't make any of them perfect, it seems. Let's hope this new Albel clone turns out better."

Fayt shivered softly, hoping he would be the same as his Albel.

Luther laughed "Not to worry, Little Destruction. I was able to salvage his soul and inbed it in the clones data. Even if he doesnt look right, he's still the real Albel."

Fayt nodded, feeling a little more secured over it but still horrendously uneasy. He bowed to Luther as servants should and headed back to his room.

Luther just watched him go then got up from his desk, walking over to Albels tube, smirking "Well, little filth, time to show you the world. My world..." Hours later it was night and Luther walked silently into Fay'ts room, avoiding the clone so as not to cause a rucus with what was in his arms. He quietly snuck in and set the little child down on the bed next to Fat, leaving before he could wake. Too bad for Fayt the child started to cry the moment Luther left.

Fayt jerked awake, freaked at the sound of crying. He looked down to the bundle of joy (?) next to him, which didn't look to much older than two. "W-what the---?!" The child yelled loudly, wanting attention, his dead mother, and food. Mostly he wanted his mother. Too bad she had been dead for twenty four years. "H-hey, calm down!" Fayt scooped the child into his arms, patting his back a shushing him like a mother would. He eventually calmed down and clung to Fayt with his weak little hands. Fayt rocked him back and forth, humming softly. "It's all right Albel... I'm here."

The child looked up at him with big, innocent crimson eyes, looking so scared and alone. A million things raced through Fayt's head at once, first being how cute Albel was at this age and second was what the hell Luther was thinking. "Are you scared?" Fayt asked the little boy.

As if the scared eyes werent enough... "M...ma...." Tears fell from the childs eyes. he clearly remembered his mother, and that the night he was born she stopped moving after giving him one final smile goodbye, He never saw her again.

Fayt pulled him into a hug, petting his hair. "It's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you..." The little child cried against his shoulder for a long time until he wore himself out and fell asleep. Fayt set the child next to him on the bed, pulling the sheets up over them both. He stayed close so Albel would know he was there and hadn't abandoned him.

The next morning he was woken not by a small baby crying, but a four year old boy with shoulder lenth black and gold hair and a little grin tugging at his blue hair.

"Mmn... what...?" Fayt mumbled still half asleep.

"Get up!" a high pitched voice screamed right in his ear

Fayt tumbled off the bed with a surprised screech. "W-what the hell?!"

The boy jumped off the bed and landed near Fayt, sitting beside him "Oooh. You swear like daddy does..."

Fayt sighed, of course the copies would age faster until they were the right size. "Morning Albel..." Albel giggled and got up, running about the room imitating him, as well as his father "What the hell, maggot! Haha! Maggot maggot maggot!"

Fayt grabbed ahold of the naked little boy and pulled him into his lap. "Albel, those are bad words. Don't say them!"

"Hell's not a bad word! It's a place bad people who hate Apris go!"

"It's not nice to say it though. So don't." He poked Albel's little nose. The child tried to bite his finger. "Uh-uh-uh! Biting isn't nice either!" He bonked him on the head lightly.

"Stupid maggot!" He tried to push him away. Perhaps this was what Woltar's maid had been talking about when she said Albel was an unruley child.

Fayt kept his hold on him, "I'm not gonna give up and just let you do what you want like the maids and Woltar. You're gonna listen to me, got that?" Fayt said, trying to sound intimidating.

"Leave me alone! You're not my father! Just wait until I tell him about you! Don't know you who I am, maggot?!"

"Your father isn't here, he left me in charge of you." It wasn't a flat out lie... His father was dead and Luther did intend on putting him in charge. Albel pouted and tried to struggle again, only to give up moments later "Fine! Then you better take real good care of me!"

Fayt smiled, giving Albel a peck on the cheek. "I will. Now let's get you dressed." It was then Fayt realized that Albel didn't have any clothing here, at least not in his size. He stood and carried Albel over to a computer console type object and pressed a few buttons. A shirt and pair of shoes materialized, just Albel's size. "Put those on."

The child gave him a look and wiped his cheek off "My servants dress me."

Fayt gave him an odd look, "Fine, I will then." He grabbed the shirt and proceeded to pull it over Albel's head.

Albel pouted but let him do as he pleased, thinking of a plan to ditch this loser and wreak some havoc. Fayt had him sit so he could put the shoes on his feet. "Now listen to me carefully Albel. This place is very dangerous so I need you to stay with me, clear?" He sighed softly "Fiiiine..."

Fayt smiled, kissing his forehead. "Good. Are you hungry?"

"EW!" Albel wiped his face off "Stop kissing me!"

Fayt chuckled, "What wrong with kissing someone you love?"

"Its annoying! And why would you love me?! You're not my mommy or daddy!"

I suppose that would sound odd to a small child... "You'll understand someday."

Albel huffed, crossing his little arms. "Everyone says that to me."

"It's true though... When you grow up you'll know a lot of things." Fayt smiled warmly at him.

"Whatever. Lets go outside! I wanna plaaaaaay!"

Fayt chuckled, "All right, what do you wanna play?"

"Umm..." he thought to himself, looking around. He then got a good idea and grinned, kicking Fayt in the stomach. "TAG!" He ran off quickly, rushing down the hall. Fayt wheezed for a moment before taking off after him. "Hey! I told you to stay with me!"

Albel rushed off, laughing, only to slam face first into a pair of thin legs. He fell on his ass and glared up "Watchit, worm! Stay outta my way!" Unfortunately, it just happened to be the Albels, wanting to have a little time with Fayt, having recovered from the fight and ditched their men for the morning. They all looked down at the child and instantly they knew who it was. "The original..." They all hissed in unison

Fayt looked in the different rooms, looking frantically for the child. "Albel! Albel, where did you go?!" A loud scream was heard and the child ran down the hall like his ass was on fire and jumped into Fayt's arms, the three clones not far behind.

Fayt hugged the original protectively and glared up at the group of copies. "I told you not to run off Albel..." He hissed in the child's ear.

"Sh-shut up!" The three closed in quickly, claws ready. They instantly stopped short when they saw Fayt holding the boy.

"What do you all want?" Fayt asked flatly, cuddling Albel close.

They just looked at eachother before looking to Fayt with a little smile. "We just wanted to see you, is all." The tanned one said.

"We missed you." said the brunette.

"We were just playing with the boy." The black haired one walked up and reached to pat his head. "Such a sweet chil--GAH!" He pulled his lightly bleeding hand away and held it "You little bastard!" The original spit at him and cuddled up to Fayt.

Fayt knew how Albel acted, and how he could act. "None of you are to touch him, understood?"

The three growled softly.

"The answer is no! I won't forgive any of you if you hurt him! I'll take you out with my own hands!" Fayt glared icily up at the three fullgrown Albels.

They all glared with murder in their eyes then slowly retreated, giving him death glares until they all left.

Fayt glared right back until they were out of sight. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned his attention to Albel. "Are you hurt?"

Albel was shaking, but of course, he denied it. "I could have handled them..." he said with a pout. Fayt pulled him into a tight hug, "Don't run off like that! You scared me... Those guys will kill you if they get a chance." The child cuddled up against him tight "...They all grabbed me...and tried to tear my arms off..."

"Are you hurting anywhere?" Fayt asked again, not getting an answer last time.

"No. I said im fine"

"Good." He hugged him tightly, "Let's go eat, okay?"

Albel sighed, "Fine..."

Fayt carried him in his arms to the cafeteria Luther had shown him. "What do you feel like eating?"

"I don't care" he replied, trying to get out of Fayts arms "My legs work, ya know..."

"Are you going to run off?" Fayt asked him sternly.

"No." he meant it too. He didn't like being scared. It meant he'd have to admit it eventually.

Fayt set him down on the floor and held his hand out to him, offering a comfort. Albel pouted before taking the hand, looking away.

Fayt led him over to a machine with a menu on it. "They have blueberry cobbler today."

"Wazat?"

"It's kinda like pie... 'cept with more blueberries. It's good, want some?" Fayt smiled, he knew Albel liked blueberries as his older self.

Little Albel shrugged "...'Kay..."

Fayt pressed the button and slid the card Luther gave him. In a small window Albel could see a plate of blueberry cobbler materializing. Albel watched it come into fruition and smiled "That's a fun trick! Do it again!" Fayt removed the plate from the station and handed it to Albel. "Want icecream too?" Albel grabbed the plate happily and started to eat after yanking a fork from a nearby station "Okay!"

_So cute! _Fayt pushed another button and slid the card. A bowl of ice cream then appeared. Albel pulled Fayt off to a table and started to eat happily. "Hey...what's your name...?" Fayt flinched, of course Albel wouldn't know his name. "I'm Fayt. Fayt Leingod."

He blinked and nodded "'kay..." he went back to his food, soon finishing it with a happy sigh. "Thanks Fayt! Daddy doesnt get me ice cream much. He says we can't afford it."

Fayt blinked, "Don't you live in the castle in Airyglyph though?" He shook his head "We have a manor near Kirsla. I get to see Woltar a lot. He's dads friend... He annoys me, though. Silly old fart. I can't get away with anything with him!"

"Woltar is kind though... He's got a better head on his shoulders than that Duke your dad is friend's with." Fayt smiled at him. Of course, he won't know how kind Woltar really is until he gets him out of the dungeon. "Yeah yeah. That's what they all say. I don't like the king's uncle, though. That Vox guy gives me the creeps."

"He does to me too. He'll get what he deserves some day." Fayt chuckled darkly.

"I hope so. Something about him just makes me want a bath after I see him."

Fayt chuckled. Albel was getting ice cream and blueberries all over his face. "Is it good?" He nodded with a cute smile. "My favorite! How did you know?"

"A... hunch." Fayt chuckled. Albel was adorable as a child. Albel finished quickly then demanded that Fayt go play with him.

"Whoa, you got it all over your face!" Fayt laughed.

The child glarred "Well, then get it off me, worm!"

Fayt knelt next to him and with a moist towelette and began dabbing off the sticky mess. Albel was just so ... cute!

The little boy pouted then drug him off when he was done to go play. It was a time Fayt wish he could have more of, but every time Albel would have a growth spurt he'd forget who he was, making him have to start fresh. It was disheartening, but after two days he got used to it. It was tiring, but he kept reminding himself that it was worth it.

Fayt sat in a chair reading a book Luther brought for him. It was some advanced coding Fayt barely understood, but he said it would help him figure the process Albel was going through. The boy had matured into early teens, Fayt guessed about twelve or thirteen, and had all out refused to wear pants.

"I'm bored!" The boy exclaimed, getting upset. It didn't help that his hormones were getting out of wack. "You! Maggot! I want to go out! I want to see my father!"

"Your father is still away on a mission, Albel. And my name is Fayt." Fayt said tiredly from his book.

"I dont care! I should be training for my ceremony!"

Fayt shut the book, sighing. _That's right... The ascension of flames thing that Albel lost his arm in... Luther's book said I should go along with his memories or it'll mess with his head. _"Fine, you can train with me."

He frowned "You? What'll you do? You arent even a warrior. You're a nanny."

"I've beaten Vox and defeated the Marquis Crossel." Fayt said triumphantly. "Of course, if you don't think you can handle it..."

He gave him a look. And stared. And burst out laughing

Before Albel knew it Fayt had his sworn drawn and pointing at his neck. "First lesson of combat; don't underestimate your opponent."

Instantly the boy shut his trap and glarred "Coward."

"All's fair in love and war, Albel. You taught me that." He pulled his sword away and stood. "Let's go."

"So threatening an unarmed boy is alright? Good to know...."

"You're not unarmed. You have a dagger in the waist band of your skirt. Don't think I didn't see." Fayt pointed to the slight bulge.

Albel pouted. How did he know that? He'd actually stolen the day before. "Tsk...Fine..." He walked with him, planning on getting him back later. "To the garden. We'll have space there." Fayt headed to the door, smiling softly.

"If we must..." He slowly drew his dagger so Fayt wouldn't see, all while smiling cutely.

"Put that away, Albel."

"Grr..." He did as told, looking angry that he had caught him. So maybe he was good after all...

The two made their way to the garden and Fayt tossed Albel a laser weapon. "All right, now come at me."

Albel caught it clumsily and activated it, turning it into a katana. He smirked and held it the traditional style; two hands. It seemed that he was forced to develop a new style later in life with the loss of his arm.

Fayt stood there, smiling. "Waiting."

"Bah. Impudant worm!" He rushed at him, swinging at him

Fayt side-stepped him completely. "You'll have to be faster than that!"

Albel nearly tripped and turned back, "You bastard!" He swung at him again.

Fayt hopped out of the way, seems Albel was faster when he was older as well. The young man growled, "You--GAAH!!!" His eyes suddenly went wide and he fell to the ground, clutching his left arm.

Fayt froze in place. _Wait... if the way the copies are created follow their timeline... Albel took the ascension of flame and lost his arm... oh no... _

Albel was screaming as the flesh of his arm started to boil and blister with burns. Memories were flashing through his mind. What had happened to him, his father. "...F... Father... No!!"

Fayt stayed back, remembering he couldn't interfere until the transition was complete. Tears fell from his eyes as he watched Albel scream and cry.

The poor child gave a loud scream before fainting. Soon after, half of his arm started to deteriorate. Fayt took a deep shuddering breath before lifting the skinny boy from the ground. He placed a small kiss on his forehead before taking him back to their room. Undressing him and settling him into the plush bed Fayt sat with him and waited. The boy shivered as his arm started to rot away, the flesh turning black and diseased before turning to ash.

Fayt set a cooling pad on his upper arm and chest and waited. His arm was completely gone now... "Albel... can you hear me?"

Albel was shaking softly it his sleep, what was left of his arm searing in pain from fresh burns. It would seem that nothing could stop the process after all. Fayt removed the cooling pad to rub ointment on the bright red burns, steering clear of the forming scar. The wounds eventually sealed themselves up, leaving only scar tissue behind. It was hours before the boy woke.

"You're awake." Fayt said sadly. He didn't know how much Albel would change after his father's death and the loss of his arm.

Albel opened his eyes sowly and looked around, shaking softly. He looked at Fayt with tears in his eyes, "F... Father... What... What happened... to my father...?"

Fayt pet Albel's hair, "Your father is dead, Albel. He died in the flames."

The boy started to sob, letting his eyes slip closed and tears fell from them.

Fayt frowned and pulled Albel into his arms, petting his hair softly. "Albel... I'm so sorry..."

Albel cried against his chest, soon reaching up to wrap his arms, or rather arm, around him, only to fail. He slowly opened his eyes and pulled back, wondering..."...What's wrong with my arm...?"

"You lost it in the accident..." Fayt said shakily, almost in tears himself.

He suddenly looked completely broken. He could have died right then. "No... n-no..."

Fayt pulled him closer, "Albel, I'm so sorry this happened..."

Albel just cried hard against his chest, letting out asll his pain. His father was dead and now he was nothing but a useless cripple. He'd never become Dragon Brigade captain. He'd never see his father proud or fight by his side. In a moment of foolishness he'd lost everything. He remembered somewhere in the corner of his mind Woltar telling him what had happened, that his father was dead, that his arm was too badly burnt to salvage and was amputated, and that they had to travel to Greeton for surgery or he wouldnt have survived.

Fayt pet his hair softly, telling him he was sorry and that everything would be okay. He told him that he'd be a strong warrior someday and save many and protect those who were important to him. Things that his Albel had done.

Eventually Albel cried himself to sleep. The next day Luther gave him a mechanical prothstetic just like the others. Just one day and he would be fully grown, complete and totally his.


	11. Act 11

We're nearing ever closer to the end everyone! Thanks to everyone who has kept reading up until now. I'm going to apologize in advanced if my updates become off a little since I'm working nights now. But I'll try to pump chapters out in a timely fashion, okay?

Wow, talk about brain breaking. Oh Fayt, you so crazy!

Enjoy!

**An End Has A Start**

_Act 11: More and more people I know are getting ill  
_

Fayt looked on sadly, petting Albel's hair in his sleep. Constantly watching him for almost a straight week had worn him out. "Albel... Are you awake?"

Albel shifted, curling up. He looked about twenty now. By morning he'd be finished with his rapid growth "Mn...what is it...?"

"How do you feel?" A simple question, just so Fayt could hear his voice.

"Tired. Shut up and leave me alone"

Fayt smiled, that was the Albel he knew. "I'll come back later." Fayt stood and walked out of the room, leaving Albel to his rest. He 'hmph'ed softly and got comfy, ignorring Fayt in favor of sleep. Fayt sat in the hallway and thought to himself, wondering how all of this would turn out.

"The original is in there, isn't he?" The uniformed Fayt asked, glaring down at the original Fayt as he sat in front of the door. "Uh.. yeah..." The boy looked up at the copies of himself tiredly.

The brunette one followed behind, along with the blonde, giving Fayt a death glare. "I hear from Luther-sama that he is almost complete. Do you intend to keep him for yourself?" Fayt flinched, giving him a dirty look. He didn't like this version of him, he was too much of a smartass.

"You could always share him." said the brunette "After all, we shared ours with you. It's only fair."

"I agree. You're selfish to just keep him."

"I didn't want yours all over me! They raped me!" Fayt shouted, angry. There was no way he'd share his Albel with the others.

The blonde cracked his knuckles "Fair's fair."

"I say we kill him and give Albel a surprise." said the brunette.

Fayt backed against the door, growling but still scared shitless. His hand twitched at his side, waiting to draw his sword if needed.

"What do you say, boys?" in the background two more clones of Fayt emerged. The last two had finished their aging and were released. Five against one, all of similar power, and the five wanted what the one guarded so desperately.

"Stay back! I won't let you hurt him!" Fayt said as a warning, only managing to come out scared. This whole situation was like a nightmare. He just wished he'd wake up next to a burnt out campfire with Albel twisted up in his sleeping bag across from him thinking 'man, what a crazy dream!'.

Suddenly the door opened and Fayt fell back. Albel let him fall then pulled him in the room, closing the door, locking it. Fayt sat up and scooted away from the door as the clones began hammering on it.

"Hey! No fair! Open up!"

"Break the door down!"

"Luther-sama will be pissed if we do that..." A series of growls were heard before the group stomped off.

Albel glared at the door then got up, looking annoyed that his sleep was disturned "And what exactly was that about, maggot?"

Fayt fell back against the bed, sighing. "You really don't want to know."

"If I didnt then I wouldn't ask, fool."

Fayt made some hand motions with disdain, "The five of them want your body. They Fayts hate me because I'm the original, and the other Albel's hate you because you're the original... or used to be. Likewise the Albels hang all over me and the Fayts want to have you to themselves."

He just raised an eyebrow "What the hell are you on about? And for that matter, who are you and why were you near my door?"

Fayt looked up at him, the same Albel he had met in Kirlsa's training facility. He rubbed his eyes, fighting the urge to hug him. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you... I'm Fayt. The first one, I marked myself on the back of my neck so people could tell." Fayt turned a lifted his hair line, showing a roman numeral one.

The man just starred at him. Seems he'd finished his aging. "Bah...Begone, maggot. you bore me. And where is my master?"

Fayt blinked, "E-eh? Master?"

"Luther. Where is he?"

It was as if Fayt's world had shattered beneath him. _Luther... his master...? Is this in the programming? Is this why so many copies failed? He added his own input?!_ It sounded like a sick joke, but nothing was too sick for the creator. Fayt stared at the ground, his hair hiding his crying eyes. "Luther... He'll show up soon..."

"Hmph...One more useless maggot..." He got up and made his way to the door, sword in hand "I'll see him now. Take me to him."

Fayt nodded silently, keeping his head down. He opened the door and walked numbly to Luther's room._ This is it... This is what I wanted right? _

Albel followed close behind, looking impatiant. He wanted to see his master and fullfill his duties bestowed on him.

Fayt led him into the room where Luther sat. "Albel... is here..." He said half-heartedly, seething on the inside and crying on the outside. Luther just smirked and held his hand out to the former captain. "Welcome home, Albel." Albel walked forward and took his hand before bowing on one knee, his head lowered in submission. it was like he was being controled, a puppet on a string. Possessed... Fayt knew Albel would never willingly submit to anyone, not even this false god. His Albel hardly showed this sort of gratitude towards his own king! His Albel would fight until he couldn't stand before calling someone else 'Master'. His Albel... Something was horribly wrong with his Albel.

Fayt seethed visibly now, "Luther... What have you done to Albel?"

Luther looked over at him and grinned, helping his new slave up. "Why...I took him in. Made him my own." he laughed "As you see, I'm a kind god, but my kindness does not come without a price. You wanted him alive, so I gave him life. I told you the conditions, Fayt. You accepted. Never make a deal with the devil if you don't intend to pay for your sins."

"This isn't what you were talking about! You didn't say you'd brainwash him!" Fayt shouted, really wishing he killed the damn pseudo-god before. "You tricked me Luther!"

Albel stepped in front of Luther protectively. "Shall I kill him, master?" Luther just laughed "No, Albel. I think i want him alive."

Fayt grit his teeth and stormed out of the room. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to reverse everything that had happened in these last weeks. He wanted Albel back with his snarky, prideful, better-than-you attitude. The Albel that fell in love with his power and sought it endlessly... Fayt ran smack into someone.

"Hey, watch it, jackass!" a perfect copy of Fayt yelled, glarring at him. It was wearing what he had been when he was on vacation with his parents, way back on Hyda IV.

"What kind of language is that?!" Fayt snapped back, in no mood to be yelling at a copy.

"The same kind you use, obviously! Jeez!" Seems the copy was in no mood either.

"Look, I don't feel like dealing with you. Just get out of my way!" Fayt seethed. Luther had gotten him riled up, and at this point he didn't want to take shit from anyone.

"Hell no! I've got something to say to you!" he pushed him back before he could take off "Where do you get off keeping Albel all to yourself? Two of us dont have the luxury of one and you have to be greedy with the original. Selfish prick."

Fayt shoved right back, "What makes you think I have to share?! I'm the original, he's the original. Go pine one of the copies!"

Just then the other recent copy jumped him from behind and the two got their swords ready, planning on taking him out without the others help.

Fayt glared, "Normally I wouldn't do this, but right now I'm just pissed enough to take down two mouthy clones!" Fayt drew his sword and readied to attack.

After a new moment of loud screams and clatter Albel rushed down the hall from Luthers chambers, sword at the ready, only to see blood all over; the walls, floors, everything. One blue hairred copy was down and dead while the other was being taken care of

With a feral growl Fayt finished off the last copy, a good amount of his (own?) blood staining his white shirt. With an angry sigh he kicked the corpse to the ground, licking some blood off his lips. Luther will kill me, but I don't care. The Albel I know doesn't exist anymore. A memory, that's it. _Everything I've done so far was for nothing... _"DAMMIT!" Fayt kicked the corpse into the wall, sufficiently splattering blood onto Fayt's face and staining his hair.

Albel just watched this with flushed cheeks and slightly quickened breath._ This boy...fights so viciously... He could feel his panties getting tight Blood....Blood everywhere...._Fayt sighed and headed down the hall, wanting a shower badly. He didn't acknowledge Albel as he walked by. Instead he kept his head low. Albel was shaking softly with arousal and something that felt almost like... anticipation. Somewhere in his mind, he wanted to see this. Like it was a fantasy. He quickly turned to face the retreating boy "Hey! You, boy!"

Fayt stopped, sad eyes lifting to face Albel while still splattered with blood.

Albel was almost drooling. he just starred at teh boy, almost longingly. Something in him told him to run to him, something told him to jump him and drag him back to his room. Luther's influence, however, told him differently entirely. He forced a frown on his face, "What the hell is this mess!? I hope you intend to clean it up!"

"I don't." Fayt said flatly, eyes dead and voice listless. He felt dizzy from the smell of blood, so close to his own.

Defying him as well. Oh, he wanted this boy. _Wait, no! _He shook his head internally and growled "Hmph. Suit yourself." he walked off to see Matser Luther, who had been saying something about wardrobe.

Before Albel could get far Fayt fell to his knees, feeling nauseas. The smell of the copies blood all over him was making him sick.

Albel didn't even look back. "Hmph...Pathetic..."

Fayt beat his fist against the floor angrily. "Dammit... why, why, WHY?!"

* * *

The next day Albel was seen everywhere with Luther, now wearing new clothing consisting of a long black skirt with a slit up each side going to the hip, a lavishly designed and crested top that almost looked like armor, and an undershirt that was sleevless and high necked, as well as full lenth black gloves. He also wore thigh-high black leather boots and a beautiful silver cross, as well as thin silver chains as a belt. Fayt wore his usual attire; plain white dress shirt and slacks. He didn't much need armor here. He sat in the garden staring at the sky. He often did this and he wondered why... Maybe it was because he didn't see such clear blue on Earth anymore. Or maybe it was because the clouds behaved differently here than on Elicoor II. He sighed heavily, ignoring the pair as they walked by. Albel followed behind Luther at all times like a loyal guard dog, but there were times he would catch himself glancing Fayt's way, longing in his eye. Or as longing he was not consiously aware of.

In his depression Fayt stopped caring about most things. Sure, he kept up appearances so Luther wouldn't notice, but his attitude had changed. The vibrant teen had gone, leaving a man with a listless view of life and many copies of his lover asking him questions.

The other Albels never left him alone. day in and day out either one or all three would be at his feet or by his side, asking for attention, fighting over him with eachother, bickering and trying to pull Fayt this way and that, each wanting him for their own. The Fayts never left him be either. They were always either giving him looks or making threats. They didn't dare to attack him after what happened to the other two. Luther had jammed most of their abilities unless inside the Sphere. They wouldnt be able to put up a good fight. And if he used Ethereal Blast...

"For the last time! No I have not_ made love _with any of them by choice! Now would you leave me alone!?" He barked at the foul-tempered copy of himself. One would think that the smart version of himself would learn after asking just once. Guess not.

"Fine fine. Fuck you too." He said coldly and walked off, sick of dealing with him. Just then Albel started coming down the hall, looking tired and ready for some relaxation. Luther was in his lab, so he didnt need him right now. The clone saw him coming and smirked, walking up. The other Fayt had a sword at his throat in two seconds flat. Instantly he raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay! Sorry!" he hurried off, Albel sheathing his sword. "Hmph...Fool."

Fayt spared him only a passing glance, then went back to picking at the flower he found. A deep red variety of daisy... one Fayt had not seen.

A shadow was looming over him a moment later, a ruby stare boaring down on him.

Fayt looked up at him, appearing fatigued and worse for the wear. "Yes?"

"Why are you out here all the time? Its almost like you never leave."

"Not always. I'm in my room and the lounge sometimes..." Fayt stared up at him, "It's not like I have anything else to do... now at least."

"And why is that?"

"The purpose I came here for has been completed." He said, halfheartedly.

Albel gave him a look, resting a hand on his hip. "Then why stay?"

"The results weren't what I wanted..." True, he expected to be able to take Albel back. Not have him brainwashed and a servant here.

"Well, no use crying over spilled milk. I say you get up and move on. You're a strong man."

Fayt chuckled bitterly, "Easy for you to say. You don't even know why you're here."

"I serve the master."

"Yes, but do you know why?"

"Its my duty. It's what I was made for."

Fayt gave him an odd look, "Haven't you ever questioned that though? Why you went from being a top ranked soldier to a servant?"

He pulled his sword "Watch your tongue, worm, lest I feed it to you!"

"It's true, isn't it? You were once Airyglyph's most fearsome fighter. Albel the Wicked, man who would kill without remorse and took orders from no one. And now you're obeying Luther without even questioning why?"

"I died in battle! God revived me and made me his personal assassin! And I'll tell you who I don't take orders from..." He pointed his sword at Fayts face. "Little maggots like you."

Fayt chuckled darkly, "Died in battle? Feh... Died in battle... Yeah, you could say that. The battle did cause your downfall, but it wasn't until weeks later you died." Fayt gave him a challenging glare. "Do you want to know how you really died?"

"As long as you accept the very real posibility that I'll carve out your lying tongue."

Fayt shrugged, "It won't be a lie, but you'll percieve it that way. I know you." Fayt took a breath, "You died because of an attack, true, but it was my attack. The Ethereal Blast I'm sure you've heard Luther talk about is what killed you, slowly disintegrating your cells til you literally wasted away to dust." Fayt's voice choked as he recounted the sight. He did his best to sound fearless though. "But you kept going, long enough to seek the antidote to the poison you gave me. Then your body gave out, and the doctors could do nothing."

Albel just stared long and hard, sheathing his sword, looking down at him for a few moments before a smirk graced his lips and he began to chuckle. "Heh... Imaginitive. I'll give you that."

Fayt laughed sadly, a tear slipping down his cheek. He knew Albel wouldn't believe him. "Do you want to know why you're here?"

"Oh..." he sat down on a rock near him "Why not? I've got time to kill...or people. Whatever I find appealing at the moment."

Fayt clutched at his pant's, taking a deep shuddering breath. "After the doctors said nothing could be done... I just couldn't accept it. I went straight to Luther himself, the proclaimed 'God' of our world. I told him that he could take what he wanted from me, in exchange for your restoration." Fayt covered his face, shaking. "You have no idea what I had to do to convince him to bring you back, and even then he tricked me. You were not brought back to be his personal assassin. You were brought back because of me."

Albel wanted to get mad, just yell in his face and kick his ass... but he just couldn't bring himself to. He was very calm through all of this and some part deep in his mind was telling him to believe him. But once again, the programing won. "Heh..." he leaned back, resting back on his hands while looking up at the dark sky filled with...nothing "You really are desusional, you know that?"

"I knew you'd say that." Fayt said, still hiding his face.

"Hmph... Sorry, but I dont hesitate to say something to someones face."

"I know. You'd even badmouth your enemies to their faces. Right before you killed them, that is."

"You seem to know me well."

"I know a lot about you, Albel." Fayt smiled, knowing there was very little about his lover he didn't know one way or another. "Ask me anything."

He raised his eyebrow "Alright then worm. Something easy. Is this my real hair color?" of course he'd heard of dying ones hair from... somewhere... He couldn't remember where, but his was very real.

"Yes, it grows naturally that way." Fayt smiled, "C'mon, that's too easy."

Albel laughed "I know. Alright then. Whats my favorite food?" No one but Woltar knew that, and his father.

"Anything with blueberries. You'll eat them anyway you can get them." Fayt grinned at the memory of little Albel inhaling the cobbler.

Albel blushed a little. No one knew that! Most just assumed it was blood since he'd killed enough people in his life with a huge grin on his face. Wicked for a reason."Bah! You probably asked Woltar... Fine. Then..." He thought for a moment "Why dont you tell me about myself." Seemed a challenge indeed. Not even Woltar knew everything about him.

Fayt stiffened. He could say so many things... "You say you hate everyone around you, that they are worthless. But you hate yourself most. You respect no one around you. You trust no one around you. It took you a long time for you to trust me. You were freed from your prison to guide me and my friends to the Marquis Crossel even though you hate dragons. One night while we were at the inn you woke me with a sword to my pillow." Fayt smiled warmly at the memory. "You asked me flat out..."

"Youre full of shit, worm"

Fayt ignored him, continuing on in his stroll down memory lane. "You hate me?... It was like you wanted me to say yes for peace of mind. I told you I didn't really and..." He chuckled, "You tried to give me reasons to hate you, like you really wanted me too... And I told you I trusted you."

"What a happy little world you live in..." he said, shaking his head at the boys foolishness. "Dream on, fool. Dream on"

Fayt burst into laughter suddenly.

Albel almost knocked him on his ass. "Just what the hell is so funny!?"

"Y-you... heheh... Said the exact same thing back then too!" Fayt wiped a tear from his eyes, chuckling softly.

Now he really did give him a smack upside the head. "Shut up! I don't believe.." He blinked for a few moments, the line sounding very familiar. Fayt simply shook off the blow. Losing his sanity? Or was he expecting it? "Heheh... Like I said, I can tell you just about anything. Whether you remember it or not I don't know."

He gave him a look, "Bah! Like what?"

Fayt's face fell. "Like how you cared for me..."

Albel stared, looking at him like he was a git.

Fayt shook it off, "Also, you hate vinegar because it smells weird."

He looked a little surprised. Only a little. "And?"

"You have nightmares... Nearly every night."

"Any idiot can see that."

"But do they know you're having nightmares about your father?"

He made a little noise, although indescribable, it sounded as though Fayt was right.

Fayt stood, brushing off his pants. "You almost never let anyone in. I'm one of the few you did, even if you don't remember." He began to head back to the building.

Albel glarred as he left, eventually heading back to his own room to sleep.

* * *

A/N:

For those who haven't figured it out yet, all the chapters are named after lyrics to the song "An End Has A Start" by The Editors. The song reminded me strongly of Albel and Fayt, and I felt it fit this perfectly.

Thanks for reading, see you next week!


	12. Act 12

Double update? Madness!

I feel like it, so you all get a treat. Enjoy an extra chapter!

**An End Has A Start**

_Act 12: Pull something good from the ashes, now be still  
_

Fayt spent the day thinking to himself, wondering if there was any hope of recovering his Albel. He was there in body, but not in mind. It was like having something you desperately needed out of reach. The legend of Tantalus... the man who was forced to stay in a pool of water with fruit dangled above his head as punishment for his greed in life. If he reached for the fruit, it'd pull away. If he went for the water, it drained out. Forever trapped in a personalized hell... this place sure felt like that.

That night someone snuck into his room, eying him long and hard before drawing their sword, suddening imbedding it in Fayts pillow, just inches from his head.

Fayt just blinked awake, as if waking from a memory. "Hello, Albel." He chuckled.

Albel 'hmph'ed and sheathed the sword the found a place to sit.

"That's how you greeted me that night too." Fayt sat up, kicking his feet over so he was sitting next to Albel on the bed.

"Bah..."he stared off a moment before sighing "I have a question for you worm, mostly because the Master is not awake."

Fayt blinked, at attention. "Hm?"

He thought for a while, trying to find how to word this, "...Why can't I get you out of my head?"

Fayt froze, "W-what do you mean?"

"Just what I said, idiot! I can't stop thinking about you! And its annoying!" He got up and paced, "I can't very well do my job with an annoying worm holding me down so I contemplated killing you off. I was going to...but I couldnt bring myself to."

Fayt stared at him, then lowered his eyes. "You really don't remember anything..."

"Bah! That again...I grow tired of it. You make my head ache."

"If I'm really such a nuisance then kill me." Fayt said, half a challenge, half a test.

Instantly Albel was pinning Fayt down on his back against the bed, holding his sword to his neck "If I could, I would have!" he gave him a shove and backed off.

Fayt coughed for a moment, caught off guard. "Why not?!"

"I dont know, damnit!" He turned away, pacing

Fayt curled up, shaking softly. Albel really didn't remember him... and yet earlier he had seemed so close... "You don't believe in God."

"No, I don't. Apris abandoned me and took my mother...then my father..."

Fayt looked up at him, close to tears. "Then why do you so readily follow Luther?"

"Because I...!" he blinked and thought a moment. Why did he follow his commands so blindly? He was no one's slave, yet he'd kill for him, do anything he ordered... Why?

"Heh...heheh..." Fayt's shoulders shook, "So it's just as I thought... You're nothing but a puppet... Luther erased the memories you had of me and replaced them with fake ones..." He suddenly looked up at him, tears streaming. His voice grew to a shout. "After all that I still don't have my Albel back! Even after I gave away my freedom and my body all I have is a string of altered data for the efforts!"

Fayt sobbed, the pent-up emotions strewn out for all to see. He cursed to no one in particular, clutching the sheets in his pale fists. _How could I be so stupid?! Trusting Luther to make an honest deal... I have Albel back but it will never be the same... He'll never... _

Somehow this hurt Albel deeply. He almost felt like..._No! I don't cry!...I won't! Not for this maggot! Not for anyone! _In his screaminng inside his head, he didnt even notice the single tear falling.

"Fuck!" The man yelled before storming out, not wanting anyone to see this inexplicable tears. He rushed off to his room and locked himself in.

Fayt's head shot up, still shaking. The door slammed before he could get a word in. This wasn't like the old Albel, which he had come to associate his current state in. The old Albel would make a snarky comment, kick him in the gut, and laugh at his pain. But he wasn't like the Albel he had known prior to his death either, who would demand explanations and make threats where need be. Now he just seemed... confused? Fayt climbed out of bed, padding softly after him.

Albel was in bed, curled up and sobbing, so angry with himself. _Why am I crying!? I don't cry! I don't fucking cry! I won't accept this!_

Fayt tried the door, only to find it locked. "Albel...?" He knocked lightly.

"Fuck off!" Called a dangerous voice from inside. Albel sounded frazzled.

Fayt pressed his hand lightly to the cold door, "I won't."

"Fuck off or I'll kill you!"

"Then do it already!" Fayt shouted, fumbling for the card key he swiped from Luther's office. "If you really want me dead so fucking badly then by all means I'd rather you do it than have my body used for that man's pleasure!"

Albel twitched "If anyone so much as touches you, heads will roll, maggot!" _Why the fuck am I saying that all of a sudden?_

The door slid open and Fayt shut it behind him, locking it firmly and placing the card back in his pocket. "All those times I begged you to kill me while I was in pain... You refused." Fayt was fighting back tears again. "I came here when I found out you were dying to beg Luther to revive you... Him and the copies had their way with me. I let it happen because I was willing to do anything to get you back... And now I have nothing to show for it... Nothing except a copy of what you were without the precious times we shared." His voice rose again, "If that's all I have left than just fucking kill me now!"

"Shut up, Fayt!" He yelled angrily, swiping at him, trying to keep his head down so as not to show him his puffy red eyes or tear streaked face.

Fayt's eyes widened, for a split second a glimmer of hope shone through. "Y-you...!"

"What is it, you fool?!"

"You said my name..."

"Of course I did, you idiot!"

Before he could blink Fayt was hugging him. "You said my name... You said my name!"

"Gah! Get off me, you filthy worm!" He shoved him off hard, making him fall on the ground. Fayt landed hard on his arm, and yelped in pain.

Albel brushed himself off with a glare and wiped his face "The hell is your problem?"

Fayt looked up at him, hurt. "S-sorry... It's just... you remembered my name..."

"Of course I did, you moron! You told me it before in Airyglyph when you...!" He cut himself off, face going blank a moment.

"When I what? Tell me Albel!" Fayt's eyes pleaded for him to remember.

"When you...." his eyes started to dart back and forth, searching for the memory. He held his head with his good hand. _Shit...Airyglyph...What happened in Airyglyph...? _"When you..." _Think damnit! Something important... _"W-when...yoouu..." Suddenly he fell forward and collapsed, passing out.

"Albel!" Fayt jumped onto the bed and cradled him, relieved to find him unconscious and not just dead. He sighed softly, "I told you when I took you from the dungeon... When Woltar released you to guide us." He pet Albel's hair shivered in his sleep, his brain having overloaded with all of the memories colliding, the true ones trying to force their way out. Fayt held him close to his chest, continuing to pet his hair and skin. "Albel... I know it must hurt... but please remember..."

* * *

Albel didnt wake until the next day and by then he was already late to guard Luther. He woke groggily, looking around "What....the hell...?"

Fayt was cuddled up next to him, Albel's head previously on his chest. He looked quite the angel in his sleep. Albel noticed this and blushed deeply, giving Fayt a wack on the head. "Get off me, you fool!"

"OW!" Fayt curled up, clutching his head and whimpering. He hadn't gotten much sleep and it had given him a terrible headache. Staying up all night to make sure your nightmare prone lover was okay had that affect on most. "Get the hell off me, Fayt! I'm already late, no thanks to you!"

Fayt's head shot up, "Late? Late for what?!"

"To guard the master!" He shoved him off and got up.

Fayt fell to the floor and just watch Albel go._ Did I just imagine last night...? No, I'm in Albel's room so... _He sighed, "It's a start I guess..."

Albel stopped short of the door and looked at Fayt over his shoulder, "Maggot...What happened in Airyglyph...? It was something important...between us..."

Fayt gazed up at him, smiling ever so slightly. "We started our journey."

The man furrowed his brow for a moment before leaving to see Luther.

Fayt stared up at the ceiling for a long time before deciding to bathe. He hadn't in two days anyhow. He gathered some clothing from the synthesizer and headed over to the large bathing room Luther made for the floor's use. The bathroom he had just had a shower and at the moment, he needed a soak. Little did the boy notice that the three Albel clones were following him closely in the shadows.

Fayt undressed and stepped into the large bath, sighing happily. His arm hurt from the fall last night and his head hurt from the events after. It was the closest to bliss he had felt in a while.

The moment he was in the bath the three jumped him, trying to pull him out of the bath and tie him up for annother too session

Fayt flailed and tried to pull away, only managing to get forced under the water.

The three laughed and held him down, wanting him to pass out so they could have their fun. "Not too long, idiot! He'll die!"

"I'm not gonna kill him! Just shut up!"

"I get first turn this time! You got to last"

A steel-toed boot collided with the tattood Albel's shoulder. "Gyaa!!" The copy tumbled to the ground, clutching at his quickly bruising back. The original Albel yanked Fayt from the water, getting in front of him, blocking the others from getting at him "Fuck off, worms! He's my prey!" The two uninjured ones helped their friend to his feet and they rushed off, yelling curses back at him, shouting that they should have killed him when they had the chance. Really, how many people had said that to Albel before? He just laughed

Fayt lay limply behind Albel, motionless. Although the Albels hadn't forced him under for that long, the resulting panic made him inhale a couple mouth fulls of water. Albel looked over at the boy and frowned. He kneeled down and shook him, "Wake up, boy!" When he got no response he slapped his face, and hard. Fayt's head went along with the slap, unresponsive. He didn't even breath.

"Wake up, you idiot! Wake up! ...Please wake up!" He sharted to shake, doing the only thing he knew how to when he was upset; He took it out of someone else. He began pounding on his chest "Wake up, damnit! I know you aren't this weak! You defeated me before! Are you going to let this kill you!? Wake up!!"

Water rushed forth from Fayt's mouth and he coughed violently, fighting for breath.

"Fayt!" Albel looked relieved. He watched him cough, "That's it, you worm! Fight! Don't you die on me!"

Fayt rolled onto his side facing Albel, clutching at his chest._ Damn that hurt... _"A... Al..." Albel enbraced him, rubbing his back "Breathe. Just breathe."

Fayt took quick, gasping breathes, clutching at Albel like he was the only thing keeping him from drowning again. Tears streamed down his face, "I... I-I th-thought I was gonna die...!"

Albel twitched, almost shoving him off, but he stayed his ground, holding the boy "Calm down, maggot. I told you I'd kill anyone that touched you." Fayt nodded, shivering and sniffling like a frightened child. "You d-don't know why th-though..."

"Heh..." He let him go and got a towel for him, "...I remember our fight...you, that blonde ogre and that Aquarian bitch all took me and two of my men down...But you spared me..." He came back and dropped the towel at his feet "...Why?"

Fayt chuckled, "I didn't want to... I used your advice against you."

"Didnt want to, what? Spare me?"

"I didn't want to kill you. I said what you said to us back at Kirlsa."

"And what was that, fool?"

"Easy wins are never my style..." Fayt smiled up at him, peaking out from under the towel.

Albel just glarred "Oh yes...I remember now...That hurt me, you know."

"What, did you want me to kill you?"

"No you fool! I just couldn't believe anyone would say something like that to me. Talk down to me like that..." He suddenly started shaking, his mind and face going blank.

Fayt stood, leaving the towel discarded on the floor. He pressed against Albel, holding him tight. "It was then that you started taking an interest in me, right? I became your prey..." Albel didn't respond, lost in his memories. Seconds later he shoved Fayt away and fell back, huddling in a corner.

Fayt fell to the hard tile with a cry. He rubbed his sore limbs before turning his attention to Albel. "Albel...?"

He was staring at nothing, breathing heavily. "N-no...get away...Dont touch me again..."

Fayt crawled closer, very concerned about the sudden defensiveness. "Albel, what's wrong?" He gently reached out to touch his knee. Albel instantly recoiled, his frightened eyes glaring at Fayt, "What will you do to me now...? Is it fun...? Having your crippled whore at your beck and call...?"

"W-what? Albel what are you talking about?" The way he was guarding himself worried him... _Is he reliving a memory? Of who?_

"Get away!" he swiped at him with his claws "Touch me again, Vox and I'll kill you...I'll poison a drink I bring you...or suffocate you after you bed me... Yes... Or I'l run you through with your own sword..." Clearly in the past he'd thought long and hard about ways to get rid of him.

Fayt's eyes widened. _Vox... bed him? Does that mean...? _"Albel! It's me, Fayt! I'd never force something like that on you!" Albel didn't hear him. He just kept muttering to himself over and over, repeating himself, making threats and crying softly.

Fayt slowly crawled over, taking the shaking warrior in his arms. The man started struggling instantly, screaming and thrashing. Fayt pet his hair, trying to soothe him. "Albel... I won't ever hurt you like he did... I love you..." Albel didn't even hear him, making threats and crying softly as he fought the unseen adversary off.

Fayt held him down, not to hurt him but to keep him fromt hurting himself. Or worse, throwing off his metal arm and breaking it again. "Albel, it's okay...! It's me... I won't hurt you."

He just sobbed into his chest, whispering softly, "...Please...don't hurt me anymore..."

"I won't... I never will..." A tear slid down his cheek, "...again."

* * *

A/N:

Letting you all know that the chapters are still being beta'd, and that I changed the chapter title names. I hope you all like the story so far :3


	13. Act 13

In spite of some... discouraging feedback, I'm updating this as I feel like, and formatting it how I feel like. I thank the lovely CNMY for the encouragement. orz

The sequel is all lined up, but I'm not sure if I should include it in this fic or make another. I'd like to know what you guys think. Drop your opinion on a review, okay?

**Warning! Non-con in this chapter!**

**An End Has A Start**

_Act 13: You lose everything by the end_

The man stayed like that a long time before he finally came around, shaking his head a little to clear it. "What happened...?"

Fayt pet his head, "You were remembering something painful."

He frowned "What was it?"

"I'm not sure but..." Fayt gulped, "It sounded like Vox raped you..."

Albel gave him a hard slap across the face, "Don't you _ever_ mention that again, you worm!!"

The bluenette gasped painfully, clutching his cheek as he whimpered. "I'm sorry..."

"Tch." The elder got up and stormed out, so pissed off that he didn't want to look at Fayt right now. Fayt clutched at his cheek for a moment longer before quickly showering and dressing himself. He headed back to his room silently. "He wanted to know... Why did he get so angry?" He rubbed his bruising cheek as he walked along.

Albel didnt speak to him for the next few days. He didn't speak to much of anyone, really, besides Luther, and that was only simple 'yes master's or something of the like.

Fayt tried to avoid everyone save for Albel. He kept watching him, noticing the sudden changes in his attitude. He wanted to approach him directly, but every time he got near someone else would show up, whether it be Luther or the copies.

A few nights later Albel answered his silent prayers and paid him a midnight visit. This time, however, he simply sat on the bed and stared at him. Fayt stirred awake slowly, blinking when he saw the man staring down at him.

"...Cliff and Nel...right...?"

Fayt blinked, "Mn? Yeah... 'The Blonde oaf' and 'the Aquarian Wench'... before you bothered to learn their names."

"I remember 'Aquarian Scum'." He smirked "I never called them their names...They helped you defeat me."

Fayt smiled softly, "It worked out in the end, right? Even if we did beat you, it got you to become stronger." He pet Albel's hand, "Isn't that what you wanted? To become the strongest?"

"Bah...It didn't seem to help...I'm still just as weak as I was back then... I've just killed more people."

"But you defeated a 'god' and saved so many people..."

"What are you talking about, fool?"

Fayt stiffened, "It's nothing..." He averted his gaze, "Why did you get so angry before?"

"None of your business, fool... heh... Fool..." he smirked at the thought. "I called you that a lot, didn't I? My name for you... You were always my fool..." He said the last part more to himself than anyone, looking off at nothing.

Fayt raised his sad eyes up to Albel. "I wish you'd remember..."

"Bah...Remember, what? All I remember thus far is my defeat at your hands...And..." He shuddered.

Fayt stroked his hand, soothing. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bring that up..." A pause. "I know how it feels... to be used, Albel."

"I swear if you don't shut up I'll hurt you."

"At least it's you and not the copies... or Luther."

"Hmph..." He frowned and out of the blue he leaned in and kissed him.

Fayt froze for a split second before returning the kiss. He was so happy he could cry, and he almost did. He reached up and wrapped his skinny arms around Albel's neck, but before he could Albel pulled away, staring into his eyes. "Sorry... I just felt as though... I should have done that..."

Fayt smiled warmly, "Glad you did."

"Heh..." Suddenly he moved forward quick as lightning, and kissing him hard, pinning him to the bed, moaning softly into the deep kiss. Fayt returned with equal passion, the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He moaned softly and ran his fingers up Albel's back.

Albel nibbled at his lips, the kiss soon becoming teeth more than lips. He really did like to bite. He drew Fayt's tongue into his own mouth and sucked on it roughly. Fayt moaned throatily and ran his hands under Albel's shirt, toying with a nipple. His tongue battled with the other's, dancing and grinding eachother like animals in heat.

The older man broke the kiss, if it could truely be called that, and started to move on the side of Fayt's neck, pressing his sensitive chest up against Fayts hand "Gods... yes... Touch me!"

Fayt moaned just listening to him. The teeth on his neck didn't help either. He pulled Albel's shirt further up and scooted down, his tongue lapping at the sensitive chest.

"Waah!" The writhed at the feeling of Fayt's mouth on him, drowning in sensation. He was so painfully hard already, his claws burrid in the sheets below, cutting them as his metal hand tightened in them. "Aahm.....F...Fuck me..." He moaned out, "Gods...I don't know what it is about you... I just need to feel so bad..."

Fayt was more than happy to comply. He carefully removed every stitch of clothing the both of them had on them, tossing them without a care to the floor. He kissed down Albel's chest clear to his groin, lust and emotions mixing with his logic. He allowed his hot breath to graze over Albel's erection. Albel moaned and squirmed under his gentle hands, expertly presice touches and hot breath "...Gods...why...?"

Fayt placed his lips on the tip of Albel's dribbling cock, "Hmmm?"

"Mnnnn....." He was trembling softly, so desperate... So eager... "...Why is...my body so sensitive...?"

"Not sure." Fayt trailed his tongue from tip to base and back again, enjoying the strangled mewls from Albel.

"Gaah! S-stop! Please stop!" Begging? Albel Nox never begged. Did it feel that good? Or was it too intense?

Fayt blew a cool breath over him, "Do you really want me to stop?"

His breath hitched and he arched his back. God, it was sexy "Stop! Nngh...! I'm gonna come!" Fayt smiled, this felt like a dream. _Is this real even? Albel with him again? _"Then come..." Fayt moistened his finger before slipping it slowly inside Albel's pucker, careful not to hurt him. His eyes widened and he gave a loud cry, half confused, half aroused beyond control. Fayt smiled at his reaction, creeping his finger in deeper in search of the right..._ there_.

Albel gave a loud, beautiful cry as his body tensed from the tremendous feeling of raw pleasure and came hard.

Fayt waited for him to ride out his orgasm before removing his hand. He crawled back up the bed and planted a kiss on his moist forehead. "You okay?"

He panted softly, trying to regain his breath. He glanced over and rest against him "Y...Yeah..."

"Good." Fayt ran a finger up his stomach, scooping up some of the pearly liquid. "Must've held it in a while, huh?" He said as a joke before licking the liquid off his fingers seductively. Albel blushed deep and frowned, glarring at him, coming up with nothing. No witty remark, no 'fuck you, maggot'. Nothing. He didnt even hit him for that. Fayt kissed him softly before moving back down to lick the rest of the seed up.

This caused Albel to shiver, nearly smiling. "Get off. That tickles"

Fayt lapped at the liquid, catching Albel's nipple in the process.

He made a noise of pleasure and shoved him off. "I said get off me!" He yelled, sitting up, looking annoyed.

Fayt landed with a grunt on the floor, still erect and flushed. He stared up at Albel, almost fearful. The other pouted like an angry child. "Why is it you can embarress me so? Make me feel as though I should be dominated, thrown on the bed and fucked until I pass out?"

"I had no intention of doing that!" Fayt snapped back, hurt.

"Bah. Why not? It's what I want. I want to feel that from someone who cares! Someone who won't treat me like a whore then throw me away!"

"I never want to hurt you Albel... At least in ways that you won't like." Fayt blushed. He figured Albel was a masochist. He just smirked "Hurt me all you want, worm. I'll just scream and moan for you." _Why the hell am I saying all this?! Thinking all this!? _He shook his head and slid off the bed, gathing his clothes and dressing quickly "I have to go."

Fayt watched him leave and sighed angrily. _So close! So damn close!_ He pinched the bridge of his nose to keep the oncoming headache at bay. Then he was faced with another problem. Grabbing the thick blue robe Luther had leant him Fayt headed to the bathing room. He didn't want to give anyone an excuse to come into his room, even if it was to change the sheets. That'd be embarassing and he was sure that someone would give him hell for it. Closing the door of the bathroom behind him he found a secluded corner out of sight from the door and began 'treating' his problem.

A low laugh resinated in teh shadows and arms embraced him from behind.

Fayt froze, hand still wrapped around his problem. He was almost too scared to see who was behind him. The laugh sounded in his right ear, hot breath brushing against and around it "Have fun with my servant, little boy?"

"L-Luther?!" Fayt tried to pull away but was held firmly in place.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. One day he'll hate you for this." A hand snaked down to the boys erection and began to toy with it. Fayt bit his lip and tried to squeeze his legs shut, only managing to writhe in place. "W-what do you m-mean?"

"Do you not see how you bringing his memories of a painful past back is effecting him? I showed you only glimpses of what it was like. He had forgotten what happened to him with Vox and your nagging had brought a memory that no longer exsisted to him before, back once again. He had buried it in his mind long ago, never wanting to have it unearthed." All this was said while he pumped Fayt's hardness.

The bluenette squirmed against Luther, biting his lip so not to make any noise, only coming out with soft whimpers. "I didn't know...! I just want Albel to be how he w-was.. a-aah!" Fayt quickly learned talking wasn't a good idea. Luther just laughed and diddled him towards orgasm, "Foolish child. How could you have known anything you did would destroy his life? Just as you did before."

Fayt's breath accelerated, pressing back against Luther without meaning to, accidentally grinding into him. "N-no... Stop it!"

"The day you hurt him was the day you destroyed everything he was. You even ruined his death. Heh.. .No wonder they call you Destruction. Everyone you come in contact with has either died or regrets meeting you."

"That's not true! ...Nngh...! Stop it, Luther!" Fayt writhed his way into Luther's lap without meaning to. This was found to be a grave mistake. Luther wasn't clothed. He thrust into the boy hard, thankfully this time, lubricated. He couldn't break him yet. He needed to break his mind first, then his body.

Fayt cried out in pain as well as surprise. Tears slipped down his cheeks as the simple phrase 'not again' ran circles in his head. "Please don't!"

"I could fix him, you know. I could give him peace. Something you never could." He started to thrust harder. Fayt bounced in his lap, tears rolling down his face and soundlessly screaming. "W-w-what... nnngh... Do you..."

"Mnn... I'll erase his memory. He won't remember... anything... Too bad his whole life had been full of pain... I can make him start from scratch. A new life...mm... agh....What do you think of that, little destroyer of lives? Second chances really do happen...Only a true god can work miracles like this..."

"NO!" Fayt's answer was a mix of pain and hate. "Albel... I l-love him the way he wa-- AGH!" Luther hit his sweet spot, making him spasm. His body was betraying him, enjoying the violation while his mind screamed for mercy.

"Then you condem him? You truely are cruel. A little, selfish child!" He thrust up hard, right into his sweet spot. Fayt cried out, so close to his climax. "Stop it... Stop it!" He wasn't cruel, he loved the Albel who in spite of all his hardships could still love him. Life wasn't a fairy tale, why would he make Albel believe he lived in one?

"A selfish little boy that would make anyone suffer, even his true love, if only he would be happy." He continued to thrust like that. "Don't you wonder why he's so heartless and cold? Life did this to him. And so did you!"

"No! NO!!" Fayt screamed as he hit his climax, clenching around Luther. It hurt... not so much physically as emotionally. What Luther had said, was he being selfish?

Luther came inside him with a grunt and smirked, holding the panting boy to his chest, soothing him "It's alright, Fayt. After all, there must be some reason he loves you. He's obviously one to enjoy immense suffering." He laughed softly. "He never told you, did he? About his times with Vox. The man drugged him with glyphian wine and a strong aphrodesiacs. He never mentioned how much he begged for it. Begged to be hurt. Begged to be thrown on the bed and fucked raw until he couldn't move." He said darkly, low, forcing Fayt to recall what Albel had said in the bedroom just minutes before. "He loved every minute of it. He would moan like a whore. Why else would he wear that collar? Do you know who gave it to him, then he was just but the tender age of sixteen? Hm?" he smirked evilly "It was Vox."

Fayt stiffened, the images in his head making him ill. Just imagining Vox with Albel... it made him want to throw up. "Why... Why do you hate me so much...?"

"I dont hate you, Fayt. I want to help. It's what god does, isnt it? Help the weak and unfortunate?"

Fayt hiccupped softly, not answering. _Again... Violated again! How many times..._

"You awnted to save him, didnt you? Then why do you keep hurting him?"

"I... I never... wanted to hurt him...! I... l-love..."

"If you love him, then why do you force him to bring up such painful memories?"

Fayt had no answer. It wasn't his intention to bring him pain. "I just want... the old him back..."

"The old him wanted to die. Why else would he always fight so foolishly?" Luther smirked and pushed him off of his lap, getting up.

Fayt fell to the ground, not even bothering to catch himself. He ached in unmentionable places and at this point wished he could take it all back. _It was selfish of me to try and bring him back... I am selfish... The only reason I wanted him back so badly was because I felt guilty... I'm such a fool... _

Luther just looked at him like he was dirt and left him to clean himself up.

Fayt curled up, bleeding and sobbing on the once clean tile. After all that had happened... things couldn't go back to how they were, even if they were skewed beyond normal from the get-go. Fayt lay there, only wanting to forget all this pain...

"Albel..."


	14. Act 14

**Act 14**

Albel didnt come out of his room for days after that. Whenever Luther came in to get him he was met with hostility. One time Albel had ended up throwing something at his head, which missed, lucky for him, and once Luther nearly found himself impailed. He'd had to sedate Albel to keep him from hurting anyone that came in the door. Even the other Fayts couldn't get near him, only the original. He was becoming delusional, confusing anyone and everyone with Duke Vox.

Fayt wouldn't leave the safety of his little room corner. He pulled the sheets off the bed and wrapped himself in them, hiding from the world. The only thing he'd say were endless apologies to Albel who wasn't even in the room. Everytime someone would come within eight feet of him he'd clam up, scooting further into the wall whimpering. Traumatized didn't even begin to cover it.

Eventually Luther decided to grace the boy with his presence. He came in one afternoon, bringing some soup. Fayt hadn't eaten in days. He sat down by the bed, "Come here, Fayt. I'll feed you."

Fayt looked at him like a deer in headlights, if the deer had been abused by his father and left for dead. He pulled the blankets tight around himself and scooted away. Instantly Luther reached for him, pulling him into his arms and against his chest, letting him snuggle up... kinda. He pet his hair, pretending to be soothing "Poor little boy. Not interested in Albel anymore? Even after I went through all that trouble restoring him, as well... Pity."

Fayt froze, terrified... "Albel... Albel..." Tears began streaming down his face. One could wonder how he could still cry when he hadn't ate or drank in days."What's wrong, Fayt? Don't love him anymore now that you know the truth?"

Fayt began pushing weakly at Luther. "Stop it... leave us alone..."

"Answer me."

"I love him...! I love him...!" Fayt sobbed, trying to squirm away but being far too weak to do so. Luther pulled him against his chest tightly. "Then tell me what to do for him. Right now he wants to see you very much. He's in his room, now."

"Albel..." Fayt looked up at Luther, eyes pleading. "Please... I want... to see..."

"Of course, pet. Of course." He picked Fayt up in his arms, carrying him down the hall. Luther stopped in front of Albel's door, setting Fayt down "He's in here." Luther smirked, leaning in and whispering in his ear. "He wants to see you, Fayt. Would you deny him?"

Fayt wobbled, clutching the blankets to his bruised body. He leaned against the door, taking a breath before opening it. He stumbled in, quickly closing the door behind him and locking it. Pulling the blankets closer he shuddered.

The room was dark, wires and broken things hanging from walls or sparking on the floor. In the center was Albel, leaning against the bed, looking off at nothing. He looked dead. "A-Albel..." The man twitched but didn't move. He was dirty and covered in cut and bruises, as well as a few small electrical burns and smudged oil. It was obvious it had been him that had torn the room apart.

Fayt ran to him, stumbling clumsily over something, probably part of the ceiling, and falling flat on his face with a cry. Surely something was bleeding now... He looked down and hissed at the gaping wound on his bare leg, deadset on getting to Albel. Carefully he got to his feet, continuing to the ghostly man. He collapsed barely two feet from him.

Albel twitched and looked down at him, muttering something in his native language.

Fayt winced, trying to pull himself up again but lacking the necessary energy. Instead he fumbled for his communicator that he had turned off before. "Al...bel..."

The Glyphian mumbling was soon translated "...Fayt... I'm sorry... I remember... go home... live without me... I deserved death..."

"Albel..." Fayt crawled to him, laying his head on his lap.

Albel threw him off, screaming. "Get off me, maggot!!" Fayt skidded across the floor with a cry. The older man curled up, shaking, "Why....? Why... Why, why, why..." He muttered at nothing.

With a cough Fayt forced himself up, limbs shaking. He crawled back over to Albel, gripping his shirt with all his strength, "Albel... I'm sorry..."

Albel swung at him, trying to carve him up "...Why...!?"

Fayt held on tight, getting smacked in the process. "Albel... Please forgive me... I'm selfish..."

"Why...? Why did you bring me back...?"

"Because... I didn't want it to end like that... With it being my fault..." He coughed, grip loosening a bit. "I never knew this.... Would happen, Albel... Please for...give..." Fayt fought to stay awake, so weak...

Albel was staring at him, actually in tears. "How could you...be so selfish? Why couldn't you let me die?! And why weren't you there for me?! Gods..." He hugged himself, shaking again "Why did you bring me back? I finally saw her... I could finally meet my mother..."

"S...ry..." Fayt muttered, drifting off in his lap. _I'm so tired... when did I get so tired...?_

Albel sobbed to himself, ignoring Fayt. "Kill me... Please kill me... I want to die..."

"I ... love you..." Fayt shook of the fatigue, determined to get his message across. "Albel... I'm sorry... I can't kill you.... not... not again..." He reached up, wrapping shaking bruised arms around Albel.

Albel shivered but touched Fayt's face, his arms and wrist showing the marks of his few attempts at bringing himself peace "I want to die, Fayt... I don't want to have this pain anymore..."

Fayt looked up at him, sadness and fear. "Albel... take me... with..."

All the while Luther was looking in on this, watching the two embrace, shaking together in a corner, musing on death. It made him smirk. Eventually he got the two out of their and got Albel some medical attention, speaking with Fayt after he sent Albel to be healed. "Now, Fayt... Do you understand what I meant?" Fayt barely responded, laying half-dead on his bed. "Tell me, little boy. What do you wish me to do?" Luther sat beside him, smirking down at him "His memories give him great pain. His soul wishes to return to the land of Apris. Do you want his death? Would you rather he suffer?"

Fayt stared at the ceiling, "I..."

"Tell me, Fayt."

"I want... to forget... for Albel to forget... everything..."

Luther smirked wide "Everything, you say?"

A tear rolled down his face, "Just... so he won't... be sad... even..." He shuddered, "If he forgets... me..."

"I see. Finally acting generous, are we? Well, one can't be selfish all the time." he nodded "I accept. Consider it my good will for the both of you being such good research specimens." He slowly got up, moving towards the door. "He's sedated now. I can do as you request now. Would you like to watch?"

Fayt looked over at him, confused.

"I'll take his memories from him and send him home. He can start a new life, free of pain and suffering"

Fayt shook, "Luther... Please... send me.. to the same... place...take my memory if you want..."

Luther swooped down held him close, kissing him. "Of course, my pet. Because, as you can see, I'm kind."

"Can... can I see... him? Just once... more..."

"Yes. I'll grant you that" Luther took Fayt to see his lover one last time. Albel was inside the machine he'd been created in, which was in the process of building him a new arm, as well as erasing his memories. Because he'd gained his memories of the past back once again, even down to the moment he died, Luther was forced to wipe everything completely clean. Names, dates, times, even his age. the only thing he left to him was his name, and only his name. Nox was gone from his memory. He only remembered his name to be Albel. "I think he'll be much happier, don't you agree, fayt?"

Fayt nodded, pressing a feeble hand against the glass. He would be happier... "This is... what I've always..." A tear rolled down his cheek, "For him... happy..."

Luther smirked "I'll send him somewhere where he'll be happy. Not to worry." Luther watched the little machines in the tank do their work reconstructing the mans arm "You no longer exist to him, now. You aren't even a memory."

Fayt hiccuped a sob, then stifled the rest. It was time to grow up, time to push aside child-like selfishness and thoughts. This way the both of them could live on, be happy, and... find love. "A-Albel... I know you... can't hear... b... but... I l-love you..."

"Silly boy." Luther took his shoulders gently and led him to his own tank, helping him in "One day you'll thank me for this, little boy."

Fayt sighed, climbing into the tank next to Albel's. He mouthed a silent goodbye to his barely conscious lover... soon to be no more. Luther pet his hair then closed the tank, starting the machine, setting it to fill, to start the process of erasing his mind, once again, leaving him only with his first name.

Everything began to fade, memories... occasions... every measly bit of info he had gathered in 20 years gone. Finally his mind was left, completely blank save for the four letter word that was to be his name. He opened his eyes briefly, confused and out of sorts, to see a beautiful man staring back at him.

The beauty stared back, only to fade a moment later. Before he faded he started to reach out to him, mouthing his name. _...Fayt..._

They were transported to a random planet, to random locations, and left there. Albel in one place, Fayt in another. Luther smiled to himself as he watched their new lives begin to unfold.

"Luther, a word?" Behind him stood Azazer, observing the screen along with his boss.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Why are you letting them go so easily? I thought you planned to utterly destroy their pysche and bend them to their will, not let them go..." Azazer crossed his arms, "Those two nearly destroyed you, yet you let them off?"

To this, the pseudo-god only smiled. "Consider it a field test. If my hypothosis is correct I can put some major changes into the Eternal Sphere's coding." His security officer only gave him a look. "A field test? What kind of field test?"

"To see if memories can truly be erased." Luther leaned back in his chair. "New orders, Azazer, discontinue the copy program."

"Sir?"

"I don't believe I'll be needing any more copies of them. My time will be occupied."

Azazer was confused, but nodded silently. "I'll tell the development team." He left Luther to his musings.

The blonde leaned against the console, thinking. "So, Destruction, you have your fresh start. How will you go about your life now?"

**An End Has a Start: Complete  
**

A/N:

I know you guys are likely feeling... Unfulfilled, but never fear. This story is continued in "Someone Says", which is now up. Thank you all for your continued support for my story, and I hope you enjoyed this fic :3


End file.
